His Precious Snowflake
by xXGrelleXx
Summary: Grell is curious as to why Undertaker quite his job as a shinigami, surely it wasn't JUST to be an undertaker, there must be more to it...right? It turns out there is indeed...and it involves a girl, William, and a psycho who steals hearts!
1. Stars

Stars

_How did we ever go this far? _

_You touch my hand and start the car_

_And for the first time in my life _

_I'm crying. _

_Are we in space? Do we belong? _

_Someplace where no one calls it wrong? _

_And like the stars we burn away… _

* * *

><p>Grell and William sat in silence in William's office, going over outdated Magic Play books that hadn't been judged yet, some of the books dated back several century's. Grell closed his lasted book with a load and tired groan, turning his attention to William who didn't so much as look up from his own book.<p>

"Hey, I have a question, its been bothering me for a while now." He said, he was talking normal for once instead of his usual girlish manner, this alone made Will look up at him and raise a curious brow.

"Alright, I'm listening." He said in his usual monotone, Grell's expression remained inquisitive and he went on to ask, "Remember in the library the other day? Y'know when Undertaker was here and you told me he was a shinigami, but that he had quite?" Will nodded in response, so Grell continued, "Why exactly did he quite? I mean, it wasn't just to be an undertaker…was it?" Grell tilted his head to the side slightly, his crimson red hair falling in that direction in a water fall of soft silky locks, Will did not answer at first.

The dark haired shinigami stood and approached a book shelf with glass doors on its front, the doors were locked with a glass lock too, reaching into his pocket he pulled forth a glass key and opened the case. Selecting a single book he handed it to Grell, saying in a quiet voice, "Because I took something very dear to him away."

Grell looked down at the Magic Play curiously, the cover read a single name Alyssin Snow, _'What a pretty name…' _Grell thought, eyeing the cover and opening it, he watched as the Cinematic Data began to play out the person's life.

* * *

><p>It was 1584, in London, a young girl, about the age of sixteen, was walking down the busy streets with a smile so lovely it could of melted even the snow in the dead of winter. She had the loveliest long white hair that cascaded down her back like freshly fallen snow, her eyes were a beautiful shade of blood red and her skin the most beautiful alabaster, she was a walking master piece over beauty and grace. She wore a simple pink dress made of fine velvet, a thin gold chain hung loosly around her tiny waist and its long end swung to and fro as she walked.<p>

She ran into someone, a tall man with long gray hair and glasses that hid his eyes, he was wearing a dashing black suit and tie, The Undertaker? "I'm so sorry miss, I wasn't looking where I was going!" He said, his voice not the humorous tone Grell knew all to well, but the polite and kind one of a gentlemen.

She smiled up at him, tilting her head to the side a bit, "No, no, its quite all right! I was day dreaming again and was not looking!" Her voice was just as lovely as the rest of her, soft and sweet like honey or melted chocolate!

Undertaker laughed lightly at her comment, a very faint pink coloring his cheeks. "Well, I suppose we are both dreamers, then?" He grinned and bowed, tilting his head down just enough for his lime green eyes to be seen over the glass of his spectacles.

"A lady so lovely shouldn't be out alone, perhaps I could walk you to your destination?" He asked politely, smiling a wide happy grin, she blushed a deep red and smiled back with nod of her pale head. "I would like that very much!"

/

The data skipped ahead several months, the scene had changed to a lovely meadow full of small wild flowers, Undertaker sat on the ground while the pale girl danced about in the grass picking flowers and making little crowns out of them. She wore a lovely white dress, the sleeves were long and tight and clung to her hands and wrists, its skirt flowed down well past her delicate feet.

Undertaker grinned when she came over to him and offered him a crown of white flowers, "Why, thank you, my dear little Snowflake!" He smiled warmly and placed the crown on his head, she giggled at the cute pet name and sat in front of him on her knees, leaning slightly forward on her hands towards him.

"You make a very handsome Prince, Shi-kun!" She giggled again and he reached out a hand to touch her face, running his long fingers over her cheek, his head tilted to the side as he watched he reaction, she leaned into his touch and closed her crimson eyes contently.

He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and burying his face in her soft hair, breathing her smell in. He shuddered suddenly and she turned her head toward him, "What's wrong?" She asked with obvious concern, he laid his forehead on her shoulder and nuzzled her, making her giggle softly.

"Will you promise me something, Snowflake?" He asked softly and she nodded waiting to hear what he would ask of her.

He clung to her tightly as he spoke his next sentence, his the sadness and fear in his voice very apparent. "Don't die. Stay by my side for eternity?" She smiled warmly and turned around in his embrace, wrapping her arms about his neck as she now stood on her knees and looked down at his sad and dessperate expression.

"I promise, we'll always be together and no one can tear us apart!" She whispered reassuringly as she leaned her forehead against his, he smiled softly and closed his eyes.

/

Again the data skipped ahead, this time it was the dark streets of London, it was raining and Alyssin was now wearing a long sleeved light blue dress, a simple gold rope belt hung loosely around her thin waist as she walked along under a black umbrella, she seemed unusually tense and nervous.

As she passed an ally a man reached out and dragged her down the dark corridor between the tall buildings, covering her mouth with his hand, she screamed and fought to no avail.

Her dragged her good ways to a small abandoned building on the edge of London's East End, once inside he threw her on the ground of a dirty little room and straddled her, pulling out a knife and holding it to her pale alabaster throat.

She whimpered in fright and he placed a hand over her mouth, pressing the knife edge delicately into her skin, drawing a fine line of blood to the surface. "Hush my dear, this will only hurt for a bit, then it will all be over." He whispered, grinning manically as he cut open the front of her dress with the knife, she whimpered once more in fear.

In the background, carefully hidden by the shadows, was William. He looked much the same as he did now, aside from the fact his face showed how he felt as he looked away from the sight before him with utter disgust. "I'm sorry…" He whispered under his breath as he glanced down at the girls frightened face, wondering why he had to kill one so young and why she had to go in such a gruesome manner.

The sound of a screaming and ripping flesh could be heard and Will's face paled considerably as he silently reaped the poor girls soul as she bled to death on the floor of the dirty little room, the man cackled happily as he held her bleeding heart in his hands.

Outside the room, in the hall, thundering foot falls could be heard racing to the room. In an instant the door was flung violently open, leaving a dent behind in the wall, and the Undertaker himself rushed in.

"Snowflake?" He froze, staring in wide eyed horror at the sight he be held, blood had flooded out onto the floor around the girl. A flash of lightning illuminated the room and even in death one could see she was beautiful, the light blue dress she wore was now soaked red and a gapping hole could be seen his her chest, her once brilliant red eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling and her soft pink lips were open ever so slightly as a small trail of blood flowed down her cheek and stained her white hair.

The man looked at him and grinned stupidly. "Aw, did you want her heart too?" He asked, Undertaker tilted his head down, his bangs covering all but the frown that marred his features. A second later, another flash of lightning, he raised his massive scythe into the air and it glinted menacingly in the light as he released a loud roar.

Lunging forward he sliced the man to bits, swinging the blade over and over till there was nothing left but a large puddle of blood, bones, and flesh.

Breathing hard shaky breathes, the Undertaker knelt down beside the girl, reaching out his long fingers to caress her face. He looked broken, totally and completely defeated, tears slowly ran down his face to fall like the rain onto her face.

"Why…?" He asked, turning to William, who stood stunned and frozen in fear in the corner, afraid for the first time for his immortal life. "I…I d-didn't have a ch-choice…She was on the list….I had my o-orders." William stuttered, fearing the other shinigami wrath, but the other merely looked back at his fallen love.

"Leave…" Undertaker whispered, Will did just that, not needing to be asked twice, he fled from the room as fast as he could.

Undertaker caressed the girls face once more, wiping the blood from her lips and closing her lifeless crimson eyes, "I'm so sorry, Snowflake…I couldn't protect you….All this power and I couldn't protect even your fragile life….I see now…I never deserved your love…" He pulled her into his arms, holding her close, he looked toward the ceiling and cried out in his anguish a sound so sad it could of made even the coldest demon heart sick.

/

Grell closed the book as the Data stopped playing, tears running down his own face, he looked up at Will who did not meet his eyes.

"After that, He request time and time again for her to be resurrected as a shinigami, but each time the council denied him. He quiet not too long after that, having given up on getting her back, he saw to it she had a burial worthy of a queen. And…well you've seen how he is now…He requires laughter as payment for his information…Because, like the Phantomhive boy, he no longer feels happiness in heart." William stated softly, his hands folded before him as his bangs hid his eyes, but his statement gave Grell a wonderful idea.

* * *

><p>Ok so I wrote this for sevral reasons...one I've become addicted to Kuroshitsuji and two there are not enough Undertaker x OC stories, three...I couldn't get this out of my head! I might write a Grell X OC story later, im not sure yet XD And as for my other stories, I'll be updating soon, I'm having trouble writing them at the moment.<p> 


	2. Louder Than Thunder

Louder Than Thunder

_What would it take? _

_For things to be quiet?_

_Quiet like the snow…_

_I know I could be…_

_I could be better than this!_

_I don't think I deserve it…_

_Selflessness find your way into my heart…_

_All stars could be brighter!_

_And all hearts could be warmer!_

_And what would it take?_

_For things to be quiet…_

_Quiet like the snow…_

* * *

><p>Grell suddenly stood, his hair flaring with the movement, he ran over and grabbed William. Grell quickly proceeded to drag William out of the room, only to have Will not budge, the red shinigami turned and looked at him with a pout. "Come on!" He pleaded tugging on the others arm, Will only yanked his arm away, 'causing Grell to dawn a hurt look.<p>

"Where are we going?" William asked, glaring at Grell with a suspicious glint in his amber eyes, Grell grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

"The Undertaker's of course!" Grell said and William shook his head, backing away slowly, he fixed the red head with a killing glare. "No! He will not want to see you, let alone me. So why?" He asked, again with deep suspicion.

Grell grabbed him again and grinned ruefully, "I have an idea, that will make everyone happy! I'll explain on the way!"

Without giving Will time to answer or fight, Grell rushed from the room and out a portal into the London streets.

* * *

><p>Undertaker stood examining his most recent 'guest' with interest, admiring the wounds on the body like an art critic might admire a painting, his usual cheshire cat grin in place.<p>

"Lets dye these cuts pink! They'll look so pretty that way!" He giggled, walking over to a basin to wash his hands, as he picked up a towel to dry them the front door swung open. Frowning a little, he turned to see who it could possibly be, quickly putting on his creepy smile.

" Grell Sutcliff….Mr. Spears? To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, grinning ever wider and easily avoiding looking at the darker of the two shinigami, who shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"This is a very bad idea, Sutcliffe…" William mumbled to the red reaper, who promptly ignored him and walked a bit closer to the Undertaker, who's smile didn't once falter.

"Would you come back and work at the Ministry of Hades again?" The red reaper asked the grey, who shook his head and replied without even thinking about it, "Absolutely not!"

He chuckled and walked away from the red one and started back to the back room, "If that's all you wanted, you can leave, I've work to-" He was cut off as Grell spoke again, "Even if Alyssin Snow was back?" He asked, his grin in place as he stared at the Undertaker's back, the grey reapers entire form went rigid and he slowly turned to look at Grell.

Lime green eyes shined from beneath dark grey fringe, a deep frown marred the pale face like a second scar, "How do you know that name, reaper?" The Undertaker whispered in a hard shaky way, as if he was about to burst into an angry rage, which was exactly what it was.

Grell flinched at the threatening tone in the other mans voice, from the corner of his eyes he saw Will back away toward the door, his eyes wide in un-characteristic fear. "I found a book and read its data…She's the reason you left, right?"

"I think you better leave." The grey reaper stated, glaring at Grell from under his hair, Grell didn't budge. "Now!" The Undertaker yelled, raising his voice for the first time in nearly two-hundred years, Grell turned tail and ran out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Not long later the Earl and his butler arrived, opening the door to a very shocking sight, the entire inside of the Undertaker's shop was in ruins! In the center of the ruin was a lone casket, not un marred by whatever had happened, but still stand or still rather. On top of the coffin sat the silver haired Undertaker, one legged crossed over the other as he lounged casually on the lid, munch on a bone shaped cookie and grinning in his usual manner.<p>

"Wha-What happened in here?" Ciel asked, his wide eyes taking in the massacred shop, Undertaker chuckled and shrugged. "Oi…just a small red annoyance! Nothing I couldn't handle…Now is there something you need?"

Ciel looked at the Undertaker oddly, he was far to calm, not his usual laughing self. Shrugging it off the Earl got down to business.

* * *

><p>Back at the ministry, Grell was standing next to Will breathing heavily from running so fast, he hadn't been so scared in his entire immortal life! "Now what do you plan to do?" William asked, crossing his arms and fixing the red shinigami with a glare, Grell looked at him with a subtle pout.<p>

"I'm not giving up! I'm going to make a request to the council myself!" Grell said determinedly, he head inside the main building to place his request, William close behind him.

"And what make you think they'll agree to your request?" Will asked, Grell simply grinned as he filled out the form and dropped it in the appropriate box that hung on the wall in the mostly empty room.

The red reaper turned to Will and smirked, "I don't! You on the other hand they would listen to!" He said running away before that could fully sink into the William, who paled moments later and ran after his dispatche.

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed and Grell all but gave up hope of getting a reply on his request, until William called the reaper to his office and handed him a letter, which he took and stared at oddly. "What is it?" He asked, Will sighed and shook his head, before answering. "Open it and find out, Sutcliffe."<p>

Shrugging, the red head opened the letter and began to read it quietly, a slow smile creeping across his face as he did so.

"My request had been accepted!" Grell yelled excitedly, Will's jaw dropped, "How on earth did you convince them?" The dark reaper asked in astonishment, Grell grinned at him and explain that he requested she be resurrected on the grounds that they were indeed short handed and that bring the girl back might entice the legendary Undertaker to return.

William slammed his head on his desk and sighed, Grell danced and cheered happily, before looking at the letter once more. "It say's she'll be reporting here tomorrow! And you are to take her to London and convince the Undertaker to return promptly…and your not aloud to come back unless he comes with you…" Grell's face fell and he looked up at Will with a worried expression, Will did not move, but the cloud of gloom that hovered over him was very visible.

* * *

><p>The song at the top is Louder Than Thunder by The Devil Wears Parada, its a really really good song X3<p> 


	3. Paranoid Doll

Paranoid Doll

_Without a destination, the captive heart no longer moves_

_Not even my own emotions can be seen by those averted eyes._

_Like a butterfly caught in the palm of a hand…_

_Flying is impossible…_

_"It's okay to live however you'd like_

_"I won't let you say it's painful."_

* * *

><p>The next day Grell and William sat in William's office, Will was going over some paper work, while Grell paced and fidgeted around the room unable to hold still for very long. "Grell, will you please sit down? Pacing won't make her arrive any faster…" William sighed, glancing up from his papers to fix Grell with a droll stare, the red reaper grinned sheepishly and sat down on the spot he'd been pacing in and fidgeted with a lock of his own red hair.<p>

As if on cue however, a knock came to the door, it was a soft tentative sound, as if the maker of it were quite nervous. Grell and Will looked at each other a moment before Will told whomever it was to enter, Grell turned his golden green gaze at the door with baited breath.

The door slowly swung open, pale fingers snaked around the frame, their nails black like any other reapers would be. Once the door was open wide enough a figure stepped through, her long white hair covering her face and falling a little over her small shoulders, her white dress was short and stopped just above her knees in the front and fell down into a longer train in the back that almost sweeped the floor.

The dress was lined in simple white lace, with lace straps and detached sleeves that hung over her hands when she put them at her sides, her hands were clad in fingerless white gloves that laced up the back of her pale appendages and stopped at her rests, on her feet were a matching white pair of boots similar to those of other reapers with the belted straps that ran all the way and down the item.

She finally looked up, meeting the red reapers gaze, her eyes, much to Grell's disappointment, were no longer the same stunning sparkly red but a pinkish gold version of a reapers eyes, her glasses hung about her neck at the moment since her vision had yet to fail and remained for the time being perfect. The glasses themselves were a simple white metal, thin frames wrapped around the glass and a thin silver chain held them around her slender neck.

Grell stood and ran over to her, she jumped and started to step back, none the less the red reaper reached out and grabbed her hands, pulling her into the room with the excitement of a small child on Christmas, "Your even lovelier in person!" He gushed and that made her halt him in his advance toward William.

Grell looked back at her a little startled, she was staring at him with a sad and confused expression, her head tilted slightly to the left. "Why is it…everyone seems to know me….when I don't even know myself?" She asked, her voice a soft whisper, Grell's eyes widened and he looked at William questioningly.

William stood and approached them, adjusting his glasses before he began to explain, "Newly born reapers have no recollection of their pasts, it takes time for them to remember and in some cases they never do," Grell paled considerably and Will went on, "But very few have this problem, in her case, her memories were somewhat traumatic so it may take a little longer to gain them all."

Grell looked at her, she nodded in understanding, before the red reaper looked at Will again. "So…how would this effect our chances of retrieving Undertaker?"

Will shook his head, "I'm not sure…But we are to leave soon, so be prepared." Grell nodded and grinned at the girl, she gasped at the sight of his teeth, her eyes going wide. Grell's smile fell automatically, "Sorry…" He mumbled, moving away from her, but she stopped him, much to the reapers surprise.

He looked at her and his breath caught, she had that smile on, the one he'd seen in her memories. "No, I'm sorry…I was not prepared for such a sight and it simply startled me." Grell could only nod in response.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the three found themselves in the streets of London, it was nice sunny weather out and it seemed Alyssin very much enjoyed it as she danced ahead of them, giggling and laughing. Grell smiled broadly the whole time, clearly enjoying the girls happy mood, while Will was…Well Will.<p>

"So, when are we to see this…Undertaker-sama?" She asked, coming back to grin up at William, who's expression remained unchanged. "Soon enough…" He said, adjusting his glasses.

She rolled her eyes and went to stand next to Grell, "Is he always this boring?" She asked looking up at the red head, who laughed loudly, startling passerby. Catching his breath he finally answered, "Yes, he never really changes."

Giggling Alyssin ran ahead again, they were coming up on a curb that lead down a new street that was busy with carriages and people, "Be careful!" Grell called out to her, she grinned and nodded in reply, doing a small twirl.

She gasped when her foot caught on a loose flage stone and she started to fall into the street, "Alyssin!" Grell and Will yelled, rushing forward to try and save her from being splatter by and on coming carriage.

But neither made it to her, instead a dark haired man dressed in butler attire scooped the pale girl up and out of the way, the girl trembled and held her hands over her eyes scared beyond words or sounds.

"Oh Sebas-chan! You're a life saver my love!" Grell screamed rushing over to try and hug the butler, but Will stopped him by grabbing the collar of his shirt with one of his spears, Sebastian smiled at this and allowed the girl to stand.

"Are you alright my dear?" The black butler asked, Alyssin smiled and nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"Grell Sutcliffe…and here I had hoped to never see you again…" Came another voice, Alyssin looked behind Sebastian and located a small boy with dark hair and an eye patch, he looked less than pleased to see the three or rather the other two of them.

Ciel looked at the snow white girl and raised a brow, "And who might you be?" He asked, she looked questioningly at Grell and William, unsure if she should answer the boy.

William answered instead, "She is the latest edition to the reaping community, Alyssin Snow." Alyssin smiled softly and waved at the boy who nodded in return, "She seems far more calm than him." The boy stated, referring to Grell, who was now pouting on the curb.

Alyssin noticed this and went over to sit beside the depressed reaper, he glanced over at her and smiled rather weakly, "Your going to get you pretty dress all dirty…" He said quietly, making her giggle, "Your going to get that pretty red coat dirty." She replied, successfully making him grin.

"So…who are they?" Alyssin asked, glancing back for a moment at the boy and his butler as they talked to William, Grell smirked. "The boy's name is Ciel Phantomhive, he's a bratty little noble who contracted the demon butler standing next to him, his names Sebastian and I'm in love with him! Alas, he will not return my love…" Grell sighed dejectedly and slumped forward, laying his face in his hands, the pale girl frowned and glanced back at the butler.

The dark haired demon was watching Grell, a hidden glint of worry in his red eyes, but his face was carefully held to look as though nothing had changed. Alyssin smiled, she could easily see the look his eyes gave that the rest of him did not, she figured it must be hard for the demon to admit, let alone show, how he really felt. The pale haired reaper decided then and there she was going to do everything in her power to get the two together, not matter how long it took.

* * *

><p>"Why do reaper's and Demon's not like each other?" She whispered some time later when the three reapers continued on their way, Grell was following a little ways behind her and William, looking as depressed and distracted.<p>

"Because, demons get in the way of our work, they have killed a lot of our kind in order to keep the souls of the humans they are contracted with." William replied, not looking at the white reaper as she pondered his words a moment, before replying.

"But…If the humans are contracted to the demons, then its only fair that their souls go to the them…not us. So, then why do we fight them for those souls?" She asked, looking at Will with wide curious pinkish gold eyes, Will looked at her through the corner of his own eyes, adjusting his glasses with a sigh.

William went on, "Because it is our job to judge where those souls are to go after death." She looked away, thinking about this for a while, she thought it was wrong to take away from the demons what is obviously theirs, but at the same time she didn't like the idea of them consuming the souls either.

Sighing with confusion, she swiftly gave up trying to figure it out for the moment, she still had to figure who she was and who this mysterious Undertaker was.

* * *

><p>The three reapers had just entered the East End, William unintentionally stirring clear of the building the snow white reaper had died in, Grell however noticed this and raised a curious brow at his superior.<p>

Alyssin stopped and looked up at the building, the other two kept going, not yet realizing their companion had stopped. The girl admired the stone structure, finding that it looked strangely familiar.

And then a sound reached her ears, at first she couldn't tell what exactly it was, but slowly came to find it was music. Curiously, she white reaper followed the sound into the building and up several flights of stairs and down a dark hallway, all the doors in this hallway were locked save one.

This door stood open slightly, dim sunlight flooding out into the hall and illuminating the reaper girl, as she approached this door the music stopped entirely. Reaching out a single pale hand, Alyssin pushed the old wooden door open with a loud creak, she stepped into the equally familiar room as if in a daze.

"And I thought to myself, who is this creature that has entered my tomb?" Came a voice from the shadows, Alyssin didn't have time to register what whomever it was said next, her mind went blank as she was dragged into her first memory.

* * *

><p>The song is Paranoid Doll by Kamui Gakupo<p> 


	4. My Fair Lady

My Fair Lady

_Build it up with Iron and steal.._

_Iron and Steal…_

_Iron and Steal…_

_Build it up with Iron and Steal, My Fair Lady!_

* * *

><p>Drocell did not move from his place in the shadows, he merely watched the white haired girl as she lay there on the floor, right over the strange stain there. She moaned softly and jerked, repeating this several times, before releasing a blood chilling scream.<p>

The puppet's head fell to one side as he watched all this, the girl shot up, eyes wide and gasping for breath. "And I thought to myself, what could be wrong with this creature?" He whispered in his usual monotone, the girl jumped slightly and turned to look at him, eyes going from frightened to unusually fast curious.

She crawled over and sat on her knees before him, he straightened his head and looked at her, neither spoke for a long time.

He looked rather odd, dressed in an blue, red and gold outfit, that looked strangely like a street performers attire. Next to him sat a top hat that matched the rest of his outfit and it was adorned with black feathers and red ribbon, he had a winding music machine sitting in his lap, his hand still on the crank.

She guessed that had been the music she had heard earlier, looking back at his face she found a few things far stranger then his attire and word choice.

First that his eyes were purple and rather shiny, second that he had a strange tattoo under his right eye and finally that the was what look to be a hole in his head that started at his forehead and split down the center of his hair.

"And I thought to myself, could this creature be my true master?" Drocell whispered, she looked at him oddly, raising a single white brow. Before a smile over took her, "What's your name?" She asked, smiling sweetly at the orange haired man, his head fell to the side again.

"I am know as Drocell, my fair lady." He answered, a small smile now on his face, she stood up and held out her hands to him and for a long moment he stared at them. "I'm Alyssin, its nice to meet you Drocell." A long silence passed between them, Alyssin still held out her hands to him

"Hehe, well come on, I'm not going to just leave you in this dusty dirty place alone." He looked up at her blankly, before finally taking her hands and allowing her to pull him to his feet, at first he swayed threatening to fall, but quickly and jerkily he stood his ground. The reaper reached down and grabbed his hat, placing it on his head, she smiled at him and took his hand.

"And I thought to myself, where are we going?" The puppet asked, as the white reaper led him outside and back onto the street, she giggled quietly. "I like you, Drocell, I think you and I could be great friends!" She said smiling up at the taller man, finding that it seemed everyone was taller than she, not that she dis-liked this, just that it was odd.

"And were going…um…oh dear…" Alyssin looked around, realizing her friends were no where to be found and worst of all it was becoming very dark, "Oh no…I don't know which way to go…"

Drocell's head fell the other way, "Is my fair lady lost?" He asked, she looked at him with a sheepish smile and scratched her head, "I think I am…I wander off from my friends when I heard you playing music, I didn't expect them not to notice…" She said quietly, looking around nervously at the darkening streets, "I guess all we can do is start walking…Maybe we'll run into the noble boy and his demon butler." She said cheerfully, trying to stifle the frightened feeling in her gut, "Drocell?"

"Yes, my fair lady?" He asked, following along side her as they wandered down the streets of East End, "Will you play some music, please? Its far to quiet…" She mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself, Drocell made a jerky bow. "As you wish, my fair lady." Replied the puppet, who began to crank the machine that hung about his neck.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, half way across London….<p>

Grell sighed, they had been walking for hours and still had not reached the Undertakers, "Are you sure you know the way, Will?" The red reaper whined, William stopped and turned on him, about to scold him, when he stopped and glanced behind Grell instead.

Grell raised a brow at the look on Will's face, the dark reapers eyes were wide and he looked like he had been slapped rather hard, curiously the red reaper glanced behind himself to see what the problem was.

There was nothing there, Grell frowned for a moment, before realization sunk in. "Alyssin?" Both reapers panicked and began retracing their steps, all the while thinking similar thoughts of 'I hope she's ok!'

* * *

><p>The full moon illuminated a well kept cemetery, the stones seeming to glow in the pale light, but on marker stood out over all the others. Atop the tallest hill in the graveyard was a massive statue of and angel reaching her fingers to the sky, her wings out behind her, and her long her almost looked like it was moving, this statue glittered as if it were made of glass. On the three sides of the monument, were well kept rose bushes of pure white flowers, on the front was a single name…Alyssin Snow.<p>

The Undertaker stood before the grave, staring down at the name he had hand engraved into it, a bouquet of red and white roses in his hand. "An' here I thought…I was over with grievin'…after all these long years." He whispered solemnly, laying the flowers on the grave as he knelt down, running his long fingers over the name.

Across the cemetery, at the gates that led in, the sound of music floated in among the graves…

"What a lovely graveyard…" Alyssin said softly, admiring the beautiful place as she walked farther into the field of stones, glancing from time to time at the names that adorned the graves. Drocell tilted his head, still cranking the music machine, "Yes, it is, my fair lady." He replied.

She glanced at him, he straightened his head and his expression showed as soft smile, she smiled as well, feeling oddly calm around the life like puppet. Along their way to the graveyard, she had managed to get him to tell her more about himself, she found his past both sad and fascinating.

She looked up as they came upon a large hill, she gazed up at the monument at the top, vaguely noticing that Drocell stopped playing his music. She stared at the figure knelt before the grave, watching as he dropped his hands from the stone and rested both his hands in his lap, he simply sat there on his knees staring at the name on the stone.

She assumed he was staring, it was hard to tell with his hair hiding the upper part of his face, without thinking better of her actions, she felt herself moving toward the figure.

* * *

><p>Undertaker straightened when he heard someone approaching, standing fully, he looked down the hill. For a moment he thought his heart might stop and that perhaps he had actually died as he stared with wide eyes at the snow white girl who was approaching him, the wind picked up and blew her lovely pale locks out away from her, giving her the appearance of wings.<p>

* * *

><p>Alyssin stared up at the man curiously, she felt as if she knew him from some where, the wind changed direction suddenly. She stopped less then a foot from the silvered hair man, her eyes going wider as the wind blew the mans hair from his face, revealing a long jagged scar across his pale face and an astonishing pair of lime green eyes.<p> 


	5. I will stay

**I will stay**

_If all of our days have no more light…_

_And all of our dreams are lost tonight…_

_The stars can all fall and everything turn to grey…_

_I will stay._

* * *

><p>Grell and William jumped from one building to the next, searching franticly for their snowy friend, she would be helpless with out them! They had yet to teach the new shinigami how to access her powers or summon her weapon, she wouldn't be able to defend herself if a demon attacked her, making her any easy target.<p>

"Where could she have gone?" Grell growled, looking around, having stopped on a building to glance closer at the city around it. Both shinigami looked, but had yet to find the girl, with a heavy sigh Grell looked up at the sky.

A loud sound filled his ears, making him jump and look around once more, "What the heck was that?" He shrieked in a girly manner and looked to William, who was looking to the north with a scowl.

"Come Sutcliff, if I am not mistaken that was the sound of a demon on the hunt, we should hurry." Said the dark reaper, moving swiftly toward the sound, a graveyard came into view moments later.

The two shinigami stopped in the gate, a lot of the grave markers had been knocked over or crushed, making an obvious path toward the tall hill in the center. From here the two could make out the dark shape of some sort spider like creature, the demon no doubt and three smaller figures, one clad all in white that was running or attempting to run away from the large black shadow.

The next sound to reach William's ears was the roar of Grell's chainsaw, the red head didn't even hesitate to rush into the fight, screaming something along the lines of "Lets paint this town red, sweet heart!"

William shook his head, but followed suit and rushed forward as well.

* * *

><p>Moments earlier…<p>

Undertaker stared at the girl, not sure yet if the white creature was an illusion or not, he notice though that her eyes were not the shade of red he remember and it struck him that perhaps he had only imagined that this girl looked like his Snowflake.

Sighing he finally decided to speak, "Tell me, M'dear. What is a lovely lady doin' out in the graveyard so late at night?" She was about to answer when a load roar and a crash was heard, Undertaker looked toward the cemetery gates and spotted the huge black demon racing toward them and moved to push the girl out of the way, but her companion beat him to it and took the demons strike instead.

* * *

><p>Alyssin watched, horror struck, as the massive black creature threw her puppet friend across the graveyard. Drocell slammed, with a loud crack, against one of the markers, slumping to the ground and laying very still. "Hehehe~ Foolish little creatures! I will eat you all in due time, but first I'll shall start with you, Snow White!" The creature cackled and reached for her, she finally gained control of herself and bolted toward where the puppet man now lay, the creature merely laughed swiping its massive claws at her.<p>

On pure instinct she dropped to the ground, barley being missed by the claws, she scrambled to her feet and raced toward Drocell once more. The sound of a machine reached her ears and she looked back to see, which was not the best idea, because this time the claws hit their target and sent the white reaper sprawling to the ground with a painful thunk and a bright red splash.

* * *

><p>It took the Undertaker several moments of pure confusion, watching all these things unfold, when it all sank in at the red annoyances next few words, brought the silver man out of his thoughts and into reality.<p>

"You get your nasty demon claws away from Alyssin!" Grell screamed, bringing his chainsaw down on the monsters back and cutting a deep gash, William followed in by spearing the creatures clawed hand as it began to descend on the pale girl, the demon turned on the two reapers, momentarily distracted.

Undertaker used this to his advantage and ran toward the girl, she had some how managed to pull her self up and was slowly limping toward her fallen friend.

* * *

><p>Alyssin dropped down beside the puppet, reaching out a blood cover hand, she gently shook his shoulder. The orange haired man, layed very still, his limbs at odd angles as his head lay tilted, his eyes stared blankly at nothing. "Drocell? Hey, get up! Come on we need to go!" She pleaded, tugging on his arm, but he did not respond. Alyssin felt tears well up in her eyes, she had only just met the strange puppet man and now here he lay, more than likely gone forever.<p>

She turned at the sound of a familiar scream, watching with teary eyes as her red haired friend was sent flying along with William, toward the gates of the graveyard. She stared up at the demon, feeling the rush of air as his claws descended on her, she shut her eyes tightly.

The sound of a clang was all that reached her, looking up she saw the demons claws had been stopped by a massive white scythe, the wielder of said weapon had long silver hair, their hat rolling up beside her. The Undertaker swung his weapon, throwing the demon off he rushed forward, slicing into the creatures black body.

Alyssin watched in amazement as the man, dodge, struck, and dodge with skillful precision, but his tactics could only last so long. The demon faked the silver haired man out and swiped the scythe from his hand, then knocked him back against on of the graves, the demon began to advance on him.

"I can't just sit here…" Alyssin said softly, forcing herself to stand, she ran as fast as her feet would carry her. The demon raised his claws up, everything seemed to slow down, Alyssin's feet seeming to not move nearly as fast as they should. The claws grew closer and closer, the white reaper threw herself in their path, holding her arms up to shield her face.

* * *

><p>Song: I will stay by We are the Fallen. Ah I do so love doing cliff hangers. XD<p> 


	6. I'm Alive

I'm Alive

_Nothing I say comes out right_

_I can't love without a fight_

_No one ever knows my name_

_When I pray for sun, it rains_

_I'm so sick of wasting time_

_But nothings moving in my mind_

_Inspiration can't be found_

_I get up and fall but..._

* * *

><p>A loud clang echo around the cemetery, followed by a deafening silence, Grell and William stood and stared in shock at the white reaper. In her hands was her reapers scythe, an elegant black blade curved around only slightly, the handle the same ebony color etched with swirling silver markings.<p>

Alyssin stared at the weapon in her hands, wide eyes taking in its details, as the demon growled furiously. "Damned Reapers! I'll slaughter you all!" He was about to strike, when in the distance a whistle was heard, the demon growled once more and fled without another word.

The Undertaker stood up and walked closer to the snow white girl, about to speak, but she turned and ran to her friend once more. Sighing he look to Grell and William as they approached him, the red reaper was grinning like a fool as usual.

"Hehe, next time you should listen when I'm trying to tell you something!" Grell said, the silver reaper smirked in response, William shook his head and turned to walk over to Alyssin.

Alyssin knelt beside the puppet, holding his hat in her grasp as she fought not to cry, William placed an uncharacteristically kind hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with watery pink eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, he was supposed to have died nearly seven years ago." He said monotonously, this only made the poor white reaper sob softly and look back at her fallen friend.

"B…but, its not fair…I only just met him…and now he's gone…" She sniffled quietly and closed her eyes, clutching the hat closer, when a hand laid itself on her head. "And I thought to myself, why would someone cry for me, when I am not worth the tears?"

Alyssin gasped and looked up, Drocell blinked, the moonlight making his purple eyes glitter. "Your alive!" She shouted, tackling him, ignoring the pain it caused her still bleeding wounds. "I thought that thing killed you!"

If it was even possible, the orange haired puppet laughed ever so softly, "But, you cant kill that which is not alive to begin with, My Fair Lady." She pulled away and looked at him wide eyed, staring at the strange puppet a moment before laughing herself, "Yes, I suppose you cant!"

William, Grell, and even Undertaker, watched this whole scene play out with a mixture of shock, surprise, and confusion. Looking between themselves, before Will said aloud "We should get going before that thing comes back." The other two nodded and turned to tell Alyssin and Drocell, who had gone suddenly quiet, only to find the white reaper hunched over in pain.

Grell reached her before Undertaker could and placed a hand on the small of her back, "Hey, you ok? Alyss?" He asked softly, she shook her head, pale hair swaying with the movement, she managed to get one word out, "Hurts…"

"Lets go to me shop, it'll be safe there." The Undertaker said, fighting the urge to push the red reaper away and grab his Snowflake, Grell had picked her up and proceeded to follow him out of the cemetery, with Drocell and William close behind.

* * *

><p>The Undertaker handed Grell and William beakers of tea as he took as seat on an empty coffin, across from the two, after helping Alyssin with her injuries the white reaper had fallen into a comfortable sleep in the Undertaker's coffin. Her orange haired puppet, Drocell, refused to leave her side and was sitting in the corner of the room next to the coffin she currently occupied.<p>

"Alright, I'm listenin', start explanin', startin' with how all this got started." The silver haired mortician said, taking a drink of his tea and looking pointedly at Grell and William. The two looked at each other before Grell started, explaining how he had asked Will why the funeral director had quiet his job as a Reaper and how Will had given him Alyssin's Magic Play.

"So I just thought that maybe if we got the council to resurrect her, then you might come back and work for the Ministry…" He said, heaving a sigh at having to explain so much, the Undertaker raised a brow beneath his fringe. "Alright…One more question, I tried numerous times to get them to resurrect her and each on failed…How'd you do it?" He asked, Grell grinned, showing all his pointed teeth.

"Easy, I told them we were under staffed, which is true, and told them you might come back if she was there too. Oh and I signed it under William's name!" He grinned wildly, William face palmed and Undertaker grinned widely himself.

The funeral director glanced over at Alyss, she had yet to move at all since falling asleep, a fond smile graced his lips. "She doesn't remember me at all…does she?" He asked with a sad smile, not looking away, he already knew the answer to his question even before William said anything.

"No, that we know of she has yet to remember anything at all." The dark reaper adjusted his glasses, Drocell cocked his head to the side suddenly and spoke, "And I thought to myself, I am sure she remembered something, in that room where we met."

* * *

><p>(Alyssin's POV)<p>

I blinked a couple of times, my body felt well rested, but sore. The room around the coffin was totally silent, risking that it might hurt, I slowly sat up and to my great relief nothing seemed to hurt. I looked around the room, Drocell was silently sitting beside my coffin with his eyes closed, making me wonder if puppets could dream and sleep.

I decided I would have to ask him later, I let my eyes wander around again, this time spotting Grell snuggled up in on of the open coffins across the room. The red reaper was snoring lightly and would occasionally mumble random things, mostly about Sebastian, his expression changed from bliss to confusion often.

The coffin that leaned against the wall, across from the door, was closed along with the two sitting near Grell's. I glanced up at the shelves that lined the walls, various jars met my eyes, their content were indiscernible from where I sat. I located a grandfather clock against the wall near me, it read that it was close to six a.m., I wasn't tired so I climb from the coffin and stood up.

I didn't want to wake anyone, so I turned to the shelves of curious jars and examined them more closely, to my shock and slight horror they seemed to contain the organs of various, if not the same, people. I shivered at the thought of all those people and wonder who on earth would have removed said organs and kept them like trinkets.

Then the thought hit me, we were in the Undertaker's shop, they must belong to his collection. "…Not creepy at all…" I mumbled sarcastically, turning away from the shelves and looking at the coffin leaned against the wall, curiosity got the better of me and I moved toward it.

Placing a hand on the edge of the lid, I gently eased it open and peeked inside, it was to dark to see anything. Easing it open farther, till the lid was practically off, I peeked again. The Undertaker was inside, he stood perfectly still and didn't appear to be breathing, his hat was no where to be seen but his fringe still covered the upper half of his pale face.

I had to fight the urge to trace the scars on his face and see what he looked like with out the fringe in the way, he looked so peaceful and oh so familiar, I tried hard to remember him, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

* * *

><p>Ok, I may or may not start writing this in Alyss's pov permanently...havn't decided yet.<p> 


	7. Mad World

Mad World

_All Around me are familiar faces…_

_Worn out places, Worn out Faces…_

_Bright and early of the daily races…_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere…_

_The tears are filling up their glasses…_

_No expression, no expression…_

* * *

><p>[Undertaker's POV]<p>

I watched her through my bangs, she looked like she was deep in thought or studying me, I wasn't really sure. "Good morning, Snowflake." I said, grinning widely as she screamed and leapt back, falling on her butt, startling both Grell and William awake.

Grell stood up swiftly, weapon drawn and ready hack who ever to pieces, his teeth bared. William on the other hand was struggling to lift the lid of his coffin, yelling insanities all the while, Alyss stared at them for a moment before turning back to me with wide eyes.

"H-how long have you been awake?" She asked timidly, I couldn't help but chuckle as I stepped out of my coffin and closed the lid. "Since you said 'Not creepy at all', what may I ask were you referring' to by the way?" I asked with a laugh, she glanced at the shelves behind me, I guess it must have been the jars.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside the shop, the Earl and his butler were about to open the door and walk in, wanting information as usual. When the sound of a devastating laugh broke the silence and the sign over the shop fell from its perch, missing the young Earl by mere inches.<p>

Ciel blinked his wide blue eye and looked at Sebastian, who looked almost as shocked, before the butler opened the door and stepped inside with his master. Once inside, Ciel had to stifle a groan at the sight of the Undertaker's company, "Why are you still here?" He asked looking pointedly at Grell, who turned, dropped his weapon and attempted to glomp Sebastian.

"Sebas-chan!" He yelled, said butler simply side stepped out of the way, successfully sending the red reaper into the wall. Alyssin stood up and brushed herself off, giving Sebastian a strange look, before going to check on her red haired friend.

* * *

><p>[Alyssin's POV]<p>

I knelt beside Grell, he sat back and looked down with a pout, he looked like he wanted to cry. Laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, I smile kindly, he managed to smile weakly back. "Don't worry, deep down I think he really likes you, he's just un-sure of himself with that boy around." I whispered, Grell looked at Ciel's back while the boy spoke to the Undertaker, he looked at Sebastian then me again.

"You really think so?" He asked, raising a brow, I nodded reassuringly. "I have an idea! Lets go shopping for something to get his attention!" I said confidently, the red head grinned and nodded, taking his hand we slipped out the door and down the street.

* * *

><p>[William's pov]<p>

I watched the two slip out the door, wondering what they could be up to, I started to follow them. "Mr. Spears, if you don't mind, I'd like your help with something' when I'm finished with the Earl, so don't go runnin' off." I turned to look at the Undertaker, sighing quietly, I adjusted my glasses.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Alyssin and Grell to reach the shopping district, the two walked down the street admiring the things on display in windows, ignoring the odd stares they received from passer by. The two looked rather odd, there hair, clothes and eyes were all at odds with the upper class that walked the side walk with them.<p>

Alyssin stopped, glancing into a clothing shop, "Why don't we try this one, Grell?" She asked turning to her friend, who nodded enthusiacstly and led the way inside,

Several hours and shops later, the two had found three outfits each, it was beginning to get dark. Grell skipped ahead, Alyssin stopped, looking into the window of a rather strange shop. "Grell? I want to go in this one first, then we can go back." She said, not waiting for a reply she went inside, Grell stopped and turned around to follow her inside….but for some reason the door was locked!

* * *

><p>Alyssin scanned the various items in the shop, they had a little of everything here, dolls and toys to clothes and jewelry, a hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder. She yelped and turned to face the stranger, a tall man with pale whitish violet hair and violet eyes, "Hello my dear! I don't get many customers, are you by chance looking for something in particular?" He asked in silky smooth voice, smiling pleasantly at her as she back away a bit.<p>

"N-no, I was just curious about your shop is all." She replied, he smiled a little wider, "My shop specializes in find that one unique item for every person that enters it doors and I have just the thing for you." He said, disappearing behind the counter into a back room, he emerged with a tiny black velvet box.

He held the box out to her, "Go on, take a look." He said, placing the box in her hands and closing her fingers around it. She looked at it skeptically, before carefully opening it, she gasped. Inside the box was a small gold ring, with a lovely blue jewel inside its center that tinkled brilliantly, "I-I cant possibly take this its-Huh?"

The shop was empty, no shelves with toys, no clothes and no man. It was an empty room, the girls eyes widened, "B-but…How….?" She whispered, the door opened and Grell stepped inside, Alyssin swiftly shoved the box in her pocket.

"What are you doing? This place is empty, lets go." He said impatiently, grabbing her hand and leading her out, she looked back just as the door shut and swore she saw a smiling man.

* * *

><p>"I wanted to thank you, William." The dark reaper looked up at the silver haired one, his expression one of awe, "Its thanks to you and that red headed psychopath, that I finally have my Snowflake back."<p>

"You shouldn't thank me, it was all Grell's doing." He muttered, adjusting his glasses, Undertaker laughed. "None sense! You showed him the book and got the ball rollin'!"

The Undertaker took on a wistful smile, "Even if she doesn't remember me, even if she never does, at least she's alive."

* * *

><p>Song: Mad World by Gary Jules.<p> 


	8. Broken

A/N:_Just becase I love you guys so much, I'm going a head and posting chapter 8 ^_^ BTW The story is supposed to be after Kuro II, but Alois and Claude are alive as is Ash/Angela, its not important now but I thought I would go ahead and tell you. ^_~ any who enjoy!_

Broken

_I wanted you to know…_

_That I love the way you laugh,_

_I want to hold you high and steal you pain away,_

_I keep you photograph,_

_And I know it serves me well._

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain…_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_

_And I feel right,_

_When your gone away…_

* * *

><p>[Alyssin's Pov]<p>

I walked just behind Grell, thinking about the strange shop, when a loud clap of thunder caught my attention. I looked up as the first drops of rain spill forth, the sound of a familiar voice met my ears and when I looked back down, I was no longer with Grell.

Before me stood a tall man with long silver hair and lime green eyes partly hidden by silver glasses, he was smiling softly and looking at me with a concerned look on his handsome face, his presence was comforting and familiar and yet I didn't know his name or who he was. He spoke again, but I still couldn't understand what he was saying.

I blinked, about to ask him to repeat, but when I looked up again it was not silver I saw, but red. Grell was standing before me now, looking very concerned, "You ok? Are your wounds bothering you?" He asked, his voice drenched with panic, I quickly realized why.

I was on the ground, in his arms as he held me, I sat up and looked around the rain soaked streets. "What…happened? Did…you see that man?" I asked, he looked at me oddly, raising a single red brow. "There was no one, around but you and I, are you feeling alright?"

I nodded and he helped me to stand, I looked around again, "But I swore he was right there, talking to me, but I couldn't understand him…was I dreaming?" Grell looked around as well, before grinning, "I bet you remembered something! Drocell said you collapsed when you found him, but woke up fine, maybe that's what happens when you remember things. Oh! Oh, we have to tell Will and Undertaker! You have to tell me what you remembered! No what don't spoil it, tell me when we get there!"

* * *

><p>We walked into the shop not long later, completely soaked, Drocell met us at the door. "And I thought to myself, I should get towels." He said, rushing off to find said items, William and Undertaker looked up from where they sat across from each other on two of the coffins in the room.<p>

"Welcome back, Snowflake." The silver haired funeral director exclaimed softly, not in his usual high spirited mood, but I hardly noticed. I was to fixated on the nickname he kept using, my mind flashed back to the man who had been talking, one word rang out in my mind. "Snowflake…" I mumbled, moving toward him, trying to get a better look at him in the dimly lite shop.

Alas, I couldn't tell for sure if he was the same person or not, he looked so much different. I turned to William, sitting down beside the mortician on his coffin, I heaved a soft sigh. "What's the matter love? You seem depressed, did something happen while you were out?" Asked the silvered haired reaper, draping a towel over my shoulders, I didn't stop to wonder where or when he gotten it, just pulled it around myself with a shiver.

"Yes, actually….I think I might of remembered something or rather someone…but only a little." William raised a brow at me and Grell took a seat beside him, waiting eagerly for me to continue, I glanced a the Undertaker. "Go on me dear."

"I thought I saw someone…they were talking to me, but I couldn't hear what they were saying…They looked a little like you…Undertaker…But it couldn't possibly be the same person…" The Undertaker looked or turned rather, away, a small smile gracing his lips.

"No…I was more than likely me…" He said softly, I stared at him, inspecting his features again. "But…How? You look so different…" He smiled softly, but did not reply, looking at the floor.

* * *

><p>[Undertaker's POV]<p>

I stared at the floor, my smile slowly fading as she looked at William, "How long…have I been…" She struggled for the right words, it was I who supplied them for her, "Dead?" I asked looking back at her through my fringe, she turned to me and nodded, "I'd estimate around one-fifty to two hundred years, give or take a few months." I looked away, she gasped, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I've been gone…that long…?" She grew very quiet and no one spoke for some time, Alyss stared at the floor, as did everyone. Drocell reentered the room, taking a seat in the corner, he stayed there quietly. I felt my heart ache, already missing her voice, remembering the way she used to be. I could remember clears as day the way she would laugh and skip and sing in that meadow where we spent most of our time.

And it was she who broke the long silence in the end, "Were we…close, when I was alive?" I looked at her, surprised by the question, she stared back with wide curious pink eyes. "You look so sad right now…So we must have been very close…am I right?"

I could not find words, so I simply nodded, she looked away from me again. "Will you…tell me about it…please? I want to remember, I don't want anyone to be sad…"

I smiled at this, laughing a little, she looked at me with surprise. "You used to say that to me often, not as much after you found out my true nature, but still quite often." She smiled as well, that smile I remembered all to well, the one that could melt even the coldest snow.

* * *

><p>Song: Broken by Seether Ft. Amy Lee<p> 


	9. Love Come Down

Love Come Down

_Since the day we first met_

_I've been drunk on your charming eyes_

_image…just keep comin'on…_

_Flying down through rude dreams_

_I'm getting little by little closer to you..._

_To the endlessly growing future_

_even with the blue daybreak hurting me_

_keep movin' on to you_

_to the world of love_

_come over…_

* * *

><p>"…And then she turns to him and say's 'If your so tough to pick on a child, then perhaps you should pick on someone closer to your own size!'" Undertaker laughed, telling one of many stories of Alyssin's more dangerous escapades, "I swear she reminded me of a female Robin Hood, rather than a petite little English girl!" Grell, Alyssin, and even William laughed, enjoying the stories and the company.<p>

It had been several months since Alyssin's resurrection and the legendary funeral director had temporarily agreed to work along side his fellow reapers, under the condition he and Alyss worked side by side.

Alyss had been highly pleased with this and even more pleased to find that the four reapers lived not far from each other in the housing complex in their realm. Grell was in the apartment next to her's on the fourth floor, while William lived one floor up and Undertaker lived just across the hall.

In this short amount of time, the white reaper had learned many things from her coworkers, such as how to reap souls without being noticed and fight of weaker foes, she had also learned many things about her past, but had yet to remember the Undertaker any farther than that day on the way to the shop.

Currently she sat listening to yet another tale of herself, next to Grell on the floor of her little living space, her back against the couch. Drocell, who she had managed to smuggle into the reaper realm with William's help, sat on her other side with Will next to him. Undertaker was across from the three talking animatedly and laughing in his usual intoxicating way as the five of them drank wine, telling their own stories between the ones Undertaker told, with the exception of herself who did not have many stories to tell as of yet.

Alyssin laughed again, fiddling with the gold ring on her middle finger, she had in fact kept the strange ring and hardly ever took it off. Drocell would often comment strange things about it, but made no attempt to take it from her, however often he warned her to get rid of it.

"And you just stepped out of the shadows and beat the poor man to a pulp?" She asked with another laugh, the silver haired reaper laughed as well and nodded vigorously, "Yeah he turned around, saw me, and his face was all," He made a shocked face, although half of it was hidden in his fringe, the others all laughed none the less.

* * *

><p>The Undertaker grinned, savoring every second of Alyssin's laughter, in all these years she really did remain mostly un-changed by time. Un-like himself, who now bared scars, both emotionally and physically.<p>

William stood up, smiling un-characteristically, "I bid you all good night, I think I will retire for the evening, I have a lot of work tomorrow as do you all. I suggest you do the same." He said, cheery than normal before exiting the room, Grell looked after him with a stunned expression.

"Ehehehe, I think I'll do the same, I got a date tomorrow night! I need my beauty sleep, come one you!" Grell leapt up and grabbed Drocell, who was not allowed to stay in Alyss apartment over night, something all three male reapers has agreed on.

"Hehe~ I guess we should do the same…" Alyss said, looking over at her silver haired companion with a warm smile, which he easily returned. "I suppose your right…" He said, standing and helping her up, she swayed a little and fell against his chest. Blushing scarlet, she moved to pull away, but a hand on her cheek stopped her, forcing her to look up into the silver fringe on her friends face.

* * *

><p>[Alyssin's POV]<p>

I felt my face heat up, standing this close, I could almost hear Undertaker's heart beating nearly as erratically as my own. I could clearly see the tinge of pink on his face, almost hidden by his hair, he did not smile and did not let me go. We simply stood there, for what felt like hours, before I could no longer resist asking the question that had been on my mind from the first time I had seen him.

"May I…See your face…your eyes?" I whispered softly, my heart racing and pounding in my ears, a slow smile spread across his face.

* * *

><p>[Undertaker's POV]<p>

I smiled gently, my face calmer perhaps, than the way my insides felt like they were twisting into knots. I was both excited and frightened of what her reaction might be, I didn't look the same as I had when we met those hundred years ago, she had pointed this much out herself previously. The same questions kept repeating themselves in my mind, over and over, 'What if she doesn't like me the way she did then?' 'Will this ruin it all or make it right once more?'

And yet, despite my fears and apprehensions, I found myself speaking. "Certainly, go right ahead." I said, smile fading away to the blank expression of apprehension. I held my breath and shut my eyes as she reached up, carefully brushing away my bangs with cool, nimble fingers.

"Will you open your eyes for me, please?" She asked softly, her fingers resting gently on the right side of my face, I lost my voice completely at this point and simply nodded. Turning my head slightly, subconsciously looking away from her, I opened my eyes to stare at the floor just behind her small shoulder.

I was content not to see her expression, having the terrible gut wrenching feeling it was one of absolute horror, but she would have none of this. She placed both hands on either side on my face and gently forced me to look into her sparkly pinkish gold eyes, my own lime green's no doubt darkening with the inner fear I was feeling as I looked at her expression.

She was…Smiling? A content, happy sort of look adorned her lovely face, she still blushed ever so slightly, but it was no longer a dark red and instead a soft pink. She giggled a little, I felt completely dumbfounded by her reaction, she seemed to be…enjoying this? "I like your eyes, they remind me of spring." She said, smiling sweetly up at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"You've said that before…" I mumbled, she closed her eyes and I knew when her hands fell away, that she was remembering something.

* * *

><p>[Alyssin's POV]<p>

It was Christmas in London, the year was 1587, and I had just turned nineteen not two days before. I had not seen my dearest friend with the silvery hair and bright green eyes in some time, I knew he was busy, he had told me he had a very important job and that it would be sometime before we could see each other again, I understood this and was content to wait as long as it took.

Over the past three years we had grown very close and had become the best of friends, even if my aunt did not approve of him at all, saying once that he was far too eccentric and old looking for her taste. I simply ignored her, she never actually approved of anyone that I chose to spend my time with, I had the feeling that it was not them, but myself she did not approve of.

I sat in the window seat of my room on the second story on my home, watching the slowly falling snow as it pilled up on the cobble stone streets below, it was a lovely sight to see in the heart of London. I could clearly hear my aunt yelling down stairs for me and slowly, reluctantly, stood up to see what she wanted.

I walked down to the kitchen to find her cooking, she turned to me and handed me a bag of coins, "Go to the market and fetch some meat and potatoes."

Without replying, I turned and walked to the entrance hall, putting my gray shawl over my shoulders. I stepped outside, shivering slightly, I swiftly headed down the street. It was late in the evening when I arrived at the shops and bought what my aunt had asked for, it was swiftly growing dark too, so I went as fast as my numb legs could carry me.

I heard sounds near by, the sounds of foot steps, pausing, I looked to see behind me. I was being followed, this was nothing new to me of course, it happened often on this side of the city. I simply did what I or anyone would normally do, I ran.

I turned down one ally and then another, going around random corners and streets, hopefully losing whomever it was easily, and after sometime of doing this I looked back. I was alone or thought I was, but when I turned back around to keep going, I froze.

Two people stood just ahead of me in the alleyway, one I recognized as a well known cereal killer, who's pictures were posted through out the city. This man, who was given the name 'Slasher', had his back to me, addressing the other person, who was hidden in the shadows.

"Hehe, wha'da you want?" He asked the other person, who elicited a soft sadistic chuckle, I shivered at the sound. "Ya think yur funny, eh? I'll show ya funny!" The Slasher yelled, pulling forth a large knife from his coat, again the shadow figure chuckled.

"You can not hurt me, Thomas Ray Holt." The figure said darkly, his grin visible even in the dark, the Slasher blanched. "H-how da you know my name?" He stuttered, before growling, "It don't matter, I'll be killin' ya none the less." He yelled, lunging for the man, I found myself suddenly worried for whomever the strange shadow man was.

A glint of silver, a chocked scream, a spray of bright red splashing across the snow covered cobblestones. A soft, male voice speaking to the fallen man, "I am your grim reaper, here to judge your crimes against the living and decide your fate." The shadow man said somberly, a moment of silence passed, before his smile returned and he tisked. "Too bad, looks to me like your going 'down'." He laughed slightly, watching as the mans blood stained the other wise white snow, he looked up at me.

I gasped, dropping my bag, I turned to run away from the horrible sight, frightened to death the man would target me next. I ran as fast as I could, vaguely making out the man yelling after me and no doubt giving chase, I felt my blood run cold.

Warm arms suddenly laced themselves around my trembling frame, locking themselves around my shoulders and waist and pulling me into the warm chest of their owner, I struggled futily. "Please! Please let me go! I swear I wont tell anyone! Please!" I screamed and fought, but the man held fast and stayed silent, a broken sob escaped me as I realized I was about to die.

"Please…I don't want to die…please…" I sobbed, barley able to force the words out, my captured layed his head down on my shoulder. Silver strands of hair falling down around me, a single silver braid rested against my arm, warm breath rushed down my bare back. My eyes went wide, my breath caught…the strange man I had seen…was…"Shiro?" I whispered breathlessly.

"You weren't supposed to see that…" He whispered after several long moments of silence, I felt myself relax, despite my fear. "Is this…your important job?" I asked softly, afraid for some unknown reason to raise my voice, he did not speak, only nodded his head against my shoulder. "Why? Why would you kill people? Your…a…murderer." He flinched at this, his arms tightening around me, he remained quiet for a long time.

"It is not what you think…" He sighed, the wind picked up and I couldn't help but shiver, he lifted his head. "Will you let me explain? It is a long story and will take some time…there is so much I have to tell you…" He whispered, pulling away from me, I turned to look at him. His eyes where hidden by the glare of light on his glasses, not a speck of blood was on him, he looked as he did any other day.

"Despite what my mind is telling me, I will listen to you…We are after all best friends." I said, smiling gently, he looked shocked for a moment, before he returned the smile. He reached out and picked me up, eliciting a gasp from me, he smirked. "Hold on tight."

* * *

><p>Sometime later I found myself sitting on a comfortable couch with a cup of hot tea, in a place my friend called 'The Ministry', a bright, warm fire burned across from me. My silver haired friend sat down directly in front of me on the floor, hands folded under his chin as he collected his thoughts, his eyes remained hidden. "So…you're a god of death?" I asked uncertainly, he nodded, "And…we were never actually supposed to be friends…?" I asked again, again he nodded and spoke himself. "It is technically against the rules to court, befriend, andor converse the living that are not on the 'To Die' list." He muttered, still not meeting my eyes, he pushed his glasses to the top of his head and buried his face in his hands.

"But…I couldn't bring myself to stop seeing you…I have never felt so attracted to any creature…dead or alive…in all my years of being…" He mumbled, "If it is discovered that my kind exist…the balance of life could be altered dramatically…" I slid off the couch and sat next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder, he looked down at me and met my eyes as I looked up. "Then we shall not tell anyone." I said, smiling warmly, he looked stunned, before smiling back.

"Let us hope it is that simple." He muttered, before smiling brightly and standing up, scarring across the room to a small desk. "I nearly forgot! I have something for you." He said, rummaging through the desk and coming back to me with a small black box wrapped in a neat silver ribbon. "Here open it!" He said excitedly, placing the box in my lap, I looked at him questioningly, but he simply grinned and nodded.

I tugged at the shiny little ribbon, letting it slip from my fingers as it came undone, then carefully edge my fingers under the lid of the box and pulled it free. Inside was a lovely silver locket, shaped like a tiny heart and bejeweled with a rainbow of tiny stones around its edge, lifting it from the box, I opened it to find one picture of my self and my friend.

"Do you like it?" He asked beside me, watching me with curious eyes, I grinned and hugged him, almost knocking us over. "I love it!" I said excitedly, pulling away as my face darkened with blush, I giggled softly. He took the necklace gently from my hands, "Here let me put it on you." He said, I scooted around and turned my back to him as his arms circled me, clasping the necklace. He carefully pulled my hair out of the thin circle of metal, placing his cool hands on my shoulders once he was finished.

I turned back around, still blushing, I smiled brightly at him. He smiled back, leaning a little closer than before, I couldn't resist but move closer myself. I let my eyes fall shut as our lips met in a soft, gentle, but passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Before anyone asks! Since the Undertaker is never given a real name I decided to use the name 'Shiro' which I'm pretty sure means 'white' or 'Light' or something pretty close to that. Anyway, so I wrote an extra long one this time and finally got in a really romantic, or at least romantic to me, moment. As an extra treat I found and edited a special pic for Undertaker and Alyssin, you can find it on my profile! The song above is Love Come Down by Kalafina.<em>


	10. Simplest Mistake  Part 1

Simplest Mistake

_Watch it blow my mind_

_It's something I am ill-prepared to remedy_

_But let it slow the time_

_It takes to die and close your eyes to your enemy_

_Defy!_

* * *

><p>Alyssin woke the next morning in her own bed, still clothed in the outfit she had worn the day before, a little confused she sat up. The dream she had had and the nights before events rushing back to her at full force, she blushed scarlet, up till now she had no clue as to her and the Undertaker's previous relationship.<p>

Aside from being 'very close' and knowing each other well enough that, according to Grell, 'He had mourned your death immensely enough to quiet his job as a death god and see to it that your funeral was fit for a queen'.

Looking at the clock she realized she was late for work, with a loud shriek, she leapt from her bed and ran to her closet. Finding an outfit, a simple men's white dress shirt, black slacks, and boots, she rushed to the bathroom and showered.

Once finished, she dressed and added a blue ribbon around her neck as a tie, and slipped on her glasses, before rushing out of the room and into the living room. To her surprise Drocell was already there and seated neatly on her couch, tilting his head to the side he smiled slightly, "Good morning, my fair lady."

She smiled warmly, "Good Morning, Drocell! And good bye, I'm late fore work!" She rushed out the door and off to the office buildings.

* * *

><p>Alyssin slumped down in her desk, her dispatcher, Oliver White, had lectured her on punctuality for more than an hour straight. Sighing, Alyss picked up her 'To Die' list and skimmed through it, when suddenly someone slammed their hands on her desk, causing her to jump and nearly drop her papers.<p>

"We have to go shopping!" Alyss looked up into Grell's golden green eyes and frowned, "Why?" She asked curiously, the red head grinned and leaned forward, "Its Valentine's day tomorrow and that brat, Phantomhive, promised me Sebastian for a day!" He gushed, nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Heh, ok, we have an assignment together today anyway. We can go shopping after." The pale reaper smiled warmly, before her dream rushed to her mind and she blushed fiercely, Grell cheered, before noticing the blush.

"What's wrong?" He asked, raising a brow, she looked at him surprised and laughed nervously. "Eheh, what makes you think something's wrong?" Grell rolled his eyes, "Womanly instinct is telling me something is up, your blush like a tomato."

Alyss scratched her head, looking away from her friends intense eyes, "I remembered something last night…after you guys left…Undertaker and I were alone…and I…" He leaned closer, narrowing his eyes and grinning, "And what?" He giggled, Alyss blushed, guessing what the red head was thinking. "N-not anything like that! I just…talked him into letting me see his eyes and then I fainted and started dreaming about my past."

Grell giggled again, "Tell me everything while were out!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him through a portal into the London streets.

* * *

><p>Undertaker stood in William's office, having stopped by Alyss's apartment and office to find she had gone already, Drocell sat in a window seat to the right humming 'My Fair Lay' as he usually did. "My agreement to even come back was for her and I to work together…NOT apart!" The silver haired legend paced to and fro angrily, not at all happy with the situation, William sighed. "There isn't much I can do about it…Besides, she's with Grell and he's quite capable of protecting her."<p>

The gray funeral director glared at William from behind his glasses, this morning he had gone out of his way to part his hair out of his eyes, just for Alyssin and now she was not there to appreciate it.

* * *

><p>"He kissed you?" Alyssin clamped a hand over her friends mouth, blushing, "Shhh! Not so loud!" She hissed, Grell grinned as she moved her hand, "Sigh, at least now I know a little more…I mean…I don't know…" Grell leaned his head to the side, still grinning, "Well?" She looked at him questioningly, "Well what?"<p>

"Well? Do you like him?" He asked, she blushed harder looking toward the cobblestone ground beneath her feet, she nodded a little. The red reaper grabbed her hands, making the white reaper look up at him, "I know just what to do! We should both get something for our special men for Valentines day!"

Alyss smiled, "Ok, then lets go shopping."

* * *

><p>Not long later the two reapers found themselves exploring a local candy shop, this being Alyss's idea because the two of them had enough clothes at home and would certainly be able to pick out something for the occasion later.<p>

[Alyss's POV]

I stood next to Grell, looking in the case at the counter full of freshly made chocolates and other such sweets, fiddling with the ring on my finger, a terrible habit I had developed over the last few months. Grell was closely examining the various chocolate dipped fruits, such as apple slices, strawberries, and pomegranates. "I think I'll get a box with a little of each! I'm not sure what Sebby would like more!" Grell giggled, speaking to the clerk, I glanced around the case, unable to decide on what to get.

"Do you have anything…a mortician could appreciate?" I asked uncertainly, the clerk looked at me oddly, before smiling a little. "Well actually…There was a local mortician that used to come in here frequently and order peanut butter and ginger bone snaps…I haven't seen him in sometime come to think of it."

Alyss stifled a laugh, "I think I'll order a dozen." The clerk smiled and nodded, making both my own and Grell's orders, once finished the tow of us paid and left. Walking along the darkening streets, Grell gushed on and on about what he want to do tomorrow with Sebastian. I giggled softly.

We passed and ally, something white caught my eye and I stopped to look, just in time to see the end of a tail coat. Without thinking better of it I turned and followed whomever it was, thinking perhaps it was the strange shopkeeper who had given the ring, I could her Grell shouting after me.

The figure started to run and so do I, they were fast too, almost faster than me and I was using my reaper speed. They turned corner after corner, seemingly trying to either lose or confuse me, but I held strong, determined to have a word with the stranger. Finally they stopped, finding themselves in a dead end, I stopped some feet away and Grell stopped next to me, looking between the stranger and myself questioningly.

"Hehehe~ I knew you'd follow me, you even kept the ring…Such a foolish girl…foolish now just as you were then…" The figure chuckled, turning the head to look at me over their shoulder, red eyes gleaming, sinister smile spread across their face in a sadistic mask.

I felt myself freeze, my blood running cold, my breath caught.

* * *

><p>Alyss took a step back, eyes wide in terror, the dark figure turned fully. Grell knew almost immediately that he recognized this man, but found it inconceivable that he was standing before him, he had seen this man chopped to bits! In Alyss's Magic Play, her memories, this was the man that had killed her in her human life! And been torn to tiny shreds by the Undertaker!<p>

A blue glow caught Alyss's eyes and she tore her gaze down to her ring, it glowed brightly, casting eerie shadows. "Hehe~" She looked back at the man as he slowly approached, "You've been marked to die, again! Ahahaaa! Pitiful little reaper, you should of known-" His voice suddenly turned female and his body with it, his hair becoming short and whitish violet and his eyes turning to a sort of golden amber, "You couldn't hide your sins forever!"

Grell growled, pulling out his chainsaw, "Angela? You creep crappy angel! What do you want?" He asked, glaring at the angel who stood before them, she simply smiled and threw her arms wide. A blinding light filled the ally, both Grell and Alyss shielded their eyes, after a moment if became dark once more…But Grell found himself alone. "Alyssin?"

* * *

><p>Song: Simplest Mistake by Seether<p> 


	11. Simplest Mistake  Part 2

Simplest Mistake - 2

_It feels like I'm losing again_

_When I've lost everything_

_I'm sure I will see more clearly_

_Lose what I'm feeling to them_

_And not feeling anything_

_I'm sure I will bleed sincerely_

_Tonight!_

* * *

><p>Drocell jerked suddenly, "The cursed one! Danger! Fair Lady!" He shouted over and over, startling William and Undertaker, the later went over to the puppet man. "What do you mean! Speak normally, your spouting gibberish!" He shouted back, the puppet stopped, about to speak again when the doors to William's office were flung open by a very frightened and tired looking Grell Sutcliff.<p>

"Grell? Where's Alyss?" William stood up, coming around the desk and approaching the panting reaper, who collapsed to his knees, hot tears flooding the red heads face. "I-I don't…know…Angela…flash…gone! She…took…her! I-I'm sorry!" Grell spoke between hard gasps, trying to control his breathing, he had ran half way around London and then all the way back to the Ministry and William's office.

"What?" Undertaker started for the door, but Drocell and William stopped him, "Don't be a fool, you won't be able to find her on your own…" He glared at the two as William spoke, Drocell spoke next, "And I thought to myself, eight eyes are far better than only two." The silver embalmer smiled slightly, nodding, Grell stood up and the four of them left for London.

* * *

><p>The four of them had spilt up into teams of two, Drocell with Undertaker and Grell with William, searching the whole of London top to lowest bottom. Undertaker and Drocell were searching West End, leaping from roof to roof, but no sign of their beloved friend could be found.<p>

[Undertaker's POV]

I stopped on the edge of one of the many roof's, the full moon shown brightly over head, I listened carefully to the sounds around us. All was silent and still, not even the insects chirped, the silver reaper sighed, fighting back the urge to scream and cry at the same time. Only one thought crossed the famous embalmers mind, 'I cant lose her a second time!' He leapt from the roof, moving faster than ever before, Drocell could barley keep up.

"And I thought to myself…" Undertaker turned to the puppet man expectantly, "I fell as if I am being pull toward the clock, by strings that once ruled my existence." Undertaker looked toward Big Ben in the distance, "Lets go, were going to follow that pull."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile William and Grell had run into the Earl and Sebastian, who were also searching for Angela, although for different reason's. "I feel her presence near the clock tower, or rather below it and she isn't alone." Sebastian explained to the two reapers and his master, his eyes trailing to Grell, who for once was not trying to attack him or spouting some mushy romantic slop to gain his love.<p>

"Alright, since we have similar goals, we will work together." The Earl said, looking to Sebastian, "Lets go." With that the four of them headed off toward the clock tower.

* * *

><p><em>Song: same as the last chapter. Sorry for the shortness of this one, but I have the next already written and am going to post it soon.<em>


	12. Welcome to Chaos

**Welcome to Chaos**

_Welcome to Chaos, do you recognize me?_

_Where has all of your innocence gone little one_

_it's okay, let it go don't you want to be free?_

_Where are all of your excuses now little one_

_It's so easy let them go turn yourself into me_

_I'm always here when you need me_

_I'm always right beside you if you like it or not_

_all your clever lies don't deceive me_

_just sit back and relax I know you'll like it a lot_

* * *

><p>Alyssin came awake with a sudden start, gasping loudly in the dark room she found herself in, she looked around the dark room with wide pinkish golden eyes. It looked to be a dungeon of some sort or a torture chamber, simple stones walls adorn with various instruments of pain, a single fireplace lite the room to her left and a door was to her right.<p>

Suddenly she was more frightened than before, but when she tried to move she found it to be very difficult, she looked to see why and her heart sank. The pale white reaper was shackled to the wall by short chains, both her feet and writs were shackled, as well as her neck. The chains were just long enough so that if she stood she could walk about a foot in any direction, but that was all.

Alyssin sat against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she hid her face behind her knees. _'What could that…angel? Want with me? What sin's did she mean?' _The reaper found herself wondering, she also wondered if Grell was ok and feared what that woman might have done to her friend.

The door creaked open, Alyssin looked up, eyes again wide. Angela strode into the room, picking up a small dagger from a table partly hidden by the shadows of the room, she smiled coyly. "I see your awake my dear…" She said slyly, Alyssin scooted farther back or at least tried to, "Wha-what do you want?" She asked, voice cracked and hardly a whisper.

Angela knelt down before the reaper, "I've come to help you atone for your sins my dear…" Alyss shook her head, white hair swaying with the movement, "What sins? I don't know what your talking about!" She pleaded, trying in vain to get further away from the angel, who laughed loudly at her.

"That's right, reapers forget their past lives, so you haven't remembered yet? Then I'll unlock those memories for you!" Angela pushed a finger to Alyssin's, the reaper gasped, her eyes rolling back and falling shut as she slumped forward.

* * *

><p>[Alyssin's POV]<p>

It was spring, 1585, I was in a lovely meadow enjoying the sunshine and the warm breeze. I was picking flowers and making crowns, Shiro sat in the grass watching me, smiling the way he usually did. I finished a crown of white daisies and other tiny white flowers who's names I did not know, I knelt down in front of my silver haired companion and offered him the crown, he grinned taking it. "Why, thank you, my dear little Snowflake!"

He placed the crown a top his head, I giggled, I leaned toward him, supporting myself on my hands. "You make a very handsome Prince, Shi-kun!" I giggled again, he reached out and stroked my cheek, I blushed lightly, leaning into his warm touch and closing my eyes contently

He pulled me into his lap backward, his legs out on either side of me, he buried his face in my shoulder, breathing deeply and wrapping his arms around me, caging me in his warmth. I smiled softly, laying my cheek against his hair, he shuddered suddenly and I frowned pulling away slightly.

I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder, "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned I had hurt him some how, he leaned forward and nuzzled my shoulder, making me giggle softly. "Will you promise me something, Snowflake?" He asked softly, I nodded waiting to hear what he would ask, wondering what it could possibly be.

His grip around me tightened, "Don't die. Stay by my side for eternity?" He asked softly, his voice full of sadness and underlying tones of fear, I smiled softly. Turning around in his arms, I wrapped my own around his neck, standing up on my knees, his arms resting around my waist now. He looked up at me with an expression of sadness and desperation, "I promise, we'll always be together and no one can tear us apart!" I whispered reassuringly as I leaned my forehead against his, he smiled softly and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The years flitted by in my mind, showing various other instances of myself and the Undertaker together, holding hands, shopping, walking, dancing at grand balls, and even kissing. Finally the memories rested on the summer of 1589, I was at home arguing with my aunt and her new boyfriend, a drunkard with a reasonable fortune who loved to beat and curse us.<p>

The man, Arnold, took a swig of his drink. Swinging out an arm her smacked my aunt into the table, where she hit her temple on the edge, cutting a large wound into her head and killing her instantly. I starred in shock in fear as she bled out on the floor, crimson liquid spreading out around her, Arnold laughed and moved toward me.

I looked around franticly, backing away from the foul smelling man, my back hit the counter of our small kitchen. I searched, with my hands behind my back, for anything to defend myself as he slowly closed in. He pressed himself against me, I stifled a gag, my hand hit something. Grabbing the item, a large butcher knife, I stabbed him in the chest. He fell to his knees on the floor, touching the wound on his chest with the tips of his grimy fingers, he chocked out one last laugh before bleeding out on the floor.

I felt hot tears streaming down my face, just as the front door was flung open, I dropped the knife and ran to the main hall. Arnold's brother, Ashton, stood their smiling, his reds eyes glinting, "'Ello Snow White." He laughed darkly, "My little brother in the kitchen?" I nodded, going to the door and grabbing my umbrella and rushing out as he head to the kitchen, I was halfway down the street when, I heard him scream I began to run.

I ran for sometime, before slowing down and walking a bit slower and opening my umbrella, I glanced around nervously. The ran had washed away the blood that had been on my hands and hid the tears on my face, the mud in the streets covered the crimson that had been on my feet, I felt sick. I wished with all my heart I knew how to find Shiro in that moment, I was scared and confused, I didn't know what to do.

Out of nowhere I was grabbed and ragged into an ally, the captor speaking in hushed tones to me, telling me not to scream as he held a familiar knife to my throat. The memory flinched, skipping ahead a bit, I found myself lying on the floor Ashton straddling my waist with the knife to my chest as he cut open the front of my dress.

He spoke again, but all I could do was whimper…and the pain started…the screaming followed…then it was black…

* * *

><p>Alyssin sucked in a sudden breath, coming awake with a sudden jerk of her lithe body, her eyes shot wide open, tears flooding and spilling over. Forgotten was her original predicament, the only thing on the snow white girls mind, was the promise she had made and broken to the person most important in her human life and now.<p>

"Now do you see? You killed my precious little brother, Snow White…Now I'm going to kill you, permanently!" Angela lunged forward, grabbing the reaper by her neck and slamming her against the wall, Alyss gasped and tried to struggle, clawing at the angel's wrist to no avail.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Welcome to Chaos by Son of Rust. Ah evil cliffhanger! We meet again! <em>


	13. Shiver

Shiver

_I have no words to fill the immensity of the distance._

_I also knew it would in due time disappear._

_Every day you said "I can't help but remember..."_

* * *

><p>The Earl, Sebastian, Drocell, and the three reapers, stood at the foot of Big Ben, looking up in silence, before the Undertaker could stand it no longer. "Alright, how do we get in?" Five sets of eyes turned to Sebastian, who looked back none shalantly (I apologize for the crappy spelling, but I couldn't figure out how to spell it.) and smile as he usually did, as if this was not a dire life or death situation.<p>

"Follow me if you will, the entrance is this way." He said calmly, leading the way to an almost hidden door, inside was a set of stairs leading down into the darkness, lit only by a few torches. Picking up Ciel, Sebastian led the way down running at top speed, the other close behind him.

* * *

><p>Alyss stared wide eyed as Angela raised the knife over her head, about to strike, when from nowhere, a large black and brown spider slowly descend down from the ceiling to land gracefully on Angela's arm. The angel stopped, staring with a perplexed expression at the rather large insect on her arm, the spider in turn stared back.<p>

Alyss blinked, swallowing hard, she stared in confusion at the strange creature that sat mere inches from her face. A child's dark chuckle could be heard from the shadow's across the room, both angel and reaper looked to see who was apparently in the room.

Out of the shadows stepped a blonde haired boy and a tall dark hard man dressed in the clothes of a butler, the boy smirked with a sadistic sort of satisfaction, obviously pleased at having interrupted the angel in her moment of 'glory'.

"Who are you?" Angela growled, lowering the knife and letting go of Alyss, who slumped down the wall staring with ever wide pinkish gold eyes at the intruders and her would be saviors.

The blonde laughed again, swishing a finger at the angel in a 'naughty naughty' sort of gesture, "Ah ah, you cant have her, she's my new pet! And a dead pet would be no good to me! Hand her over and we wont have to kill you." He said, smiling like an innocent child, wide blue eyes filled with false pleading.

Angela scoffed, "You little brat! Who the hell do you think you are?" The boy continued to smile, doing the same hand gestures as before, "Tsk tsk, yelling at a defenseless child? What kind of angel are you? Hehe~ But that's ok, I could really careless, you'll be dead soon anyway." He giggled and looked at his companion, "Why don't you have fun, Claude-chan?"

The dark haired man, Claude, adjusted his glasses. "Yes, your Highness."

* * *

><p>Hall after hall, one set of stairs after another, the journey seemed to last forever. "How much farther?" Grell whined impatiently, he was currently the furthest behind, having already been quiet tired upon starting this little marathon of running in circles, he probably would have just quite had it not been for the fact that his friends life was at stack.<p>

"Not much, but it seems as though we are not the only ones here…" Sebastian scowled, staring ahead into the dim hall as he ran, Ciel stared too for lack of anything else to look at or do.

The sound of an explosion and bright light suddenly flooded the end of the hallway, the group momentarily stopped, shielding there eyes from the sudden brightness and blast of dusty air, it lasted only a few seconds and then all was dark and quiet.

Undertaker was the first to move, rushing down the hallway toward the source of the light, stopping in an open doorway, he stood completely frozen. When the others arrived behind him, Grell stepped forward and pushed him slightly out of the way, looking into the room beyond the door.

Everything was splattered in red, instruments of torture were scattered in all directions and two gapping holes were in the walls across from each other, one looked as though something had been forcefully torn out of the wall, while the other led out into a hidden hallway one floor up. "What the hell happened?" Grell asked in disbelief, Sebastian glared at the remains of a body on the floor, "It appears as though someone beat us to Angela and took Miss Snow with them."

William looked at the gapping hole that led into the other hall, "Come on, they cant of gotten far." He said, leaping up into the other hall and following it, the others close behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

[Alyss's POV]

I was scared, frightened to the point of nearly crying, but I didn't. I was also confused, unsure if the strange boy and his butler were friend of foe, the sight of the angel woman splattering to bits was enough to make me extremely sick. All I wanted to do was see my silver friend, if I could still call him that after the memories I saw, either way I missed him dearly and wished he was their to make some sort of joke or laugh as if everything would be fine.

We reached the surface a lot faster than I had expected, a carriage was waiting for us on the street corner, I had been forced inside along with the boy who calmly or rather excitedly sat next to me, leaning extremely close with a wide smile on his face. The door shut and the carriage began to move at a fast pace, taking us to who-knew-where, the scenery outside flashed by to fast from me to know where I actually was.

"Hehe~ Were going to have so much fun together! We'll play all kinds of games and torture Hannah and-" I stopped him by asking meekly, "Who are you?" My voice cracked a little, the boy smiled all the wider, "Hehehe~ I'm Alois, Alyss is your name right?" I nodded, he continued with another giggle, "Our names almost rhythm! Were going to have so much fun!"

* * *

><p><em>I'm betting no one saw that comeing XD Mwahahahaha! Sorry… X3 I've been wanting to bring Alois into this for like ever now, but I couldn't think of anything till now X3 Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it was rather short, the next chapter will maybe have some comic relief! Song: Shiver by the Gazette <em>


	14. Crazy

Crazy

_I wanna dance in Paris, France…_

_I wanna go all around the world…_

_I wanna go Crazy!_

* * *

><p><em>Several weeks later…<em>

Alyssin sighed heavily, for the past few weeks she had been forced to entertain Alois Trancy, another young earl much like a Ciel…only a bit more…crazed, yeah that's a good word for it.

She was currently sitting in the back garden, awaiting Alois's arrival, they were to have afternoon tea. Alois had started this little routine after making Alyss read 'Alice in Wonderland' to him as a bed time story, he was now completely obsessed with all things 'Wonderland' and had even gotten Alyss and 'Alice' style dress…complete with large lacy hair bow.

Alois had started dress in a red devil like outfit (The one he wore to the Costume Ball in the show), with fangs and cute little black wings and had adorned a small black and red crown…proclaiming himself the 'Red King'…and often yelling 'Off with her/their/his head' at random times to scare the servants, particularly Hannah.

"Hello there, Alyss! Im afraid to tell you, but the Cheshire cat and the Mad Hatter are going to be late!" Alois yelled, bounding up and seating himself on Alyss's lap, where she sat cross-legged under a shady tree.

Alyss fawned discontent, "Oh, how dreadful! We shall have to delay our tea!" Although she wouldn't openly admit it, Alyss found Alois's company to be very fun and comforting, he reminded her a lot of Grell and she didn't mind spending time with the boy.

Her only issue with staying with the Trancy boy was that he forbade her to leave the grounds without him or Claude, which meant for the past several weeks she had had no contact with or from Grell or William…And worst of all, she had not seen her dearest Shi-kun, she had so many things she wanted to talk to him about.

Alyss had been carefully biding her time, although she had tried to get away at least once or twice, unfortunately Claude stopped her each time…He thankfully had yet to tell Alois of these instances and Alyss was highly grateful. She had seen Alois's temper many times since her arrival and had no intention of having it turned on herself.

"What are you thinking about Ms. Alyss? Hmm?" Alois sat up, straddling the pale haired girls waist, something he did often enough not to faze the white god of death at this point. "Come on tell me! Please? I wont get mad, I promise!" The blonde earl grinned innocently, only his eyes showed that he was far from being innocent, they showed the dark crazed look that was come for the little earl.

Alyss had a vacant, far off look on her pale face, lost in thoughts of her dearest friends and her silver knight. Blinking once, she turned her head to look at the blonde in her lap, often thinking of the boy as a little brother, rather than her capture. Smiling, she chose her words carefully, promise or not, you never knew when the boy would loose his fragile temper.

"I was…Thinking about my friends…I've been worried about them, since I don't know if that angel woman may have brought them harm…" She said slowly, hoping the boy might bite and feel enough sympathy to let her go, if only for a bit. Alois stared at her a moment, before placing a finger to his lip and closing his eyes in thought, Alyss wish desperately that she could read the blonde earl's mind.

A smile suddenly spread across the young earl's face, a mischievous glint in his light blue eyes, "Tell me more about these…'Friends'."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Phantomhive estate…<em>

Grell, William, Ciel, Sebastian, and Undertaker, sat in the young earl's study, draped in silence, broken only by Grell's occasional heavy sigh. Ciel sat at his desk, hand under his chin supporting his head, his single blue eye closed. Sebastian stood in his usual place behind the earl's chair, silver tray held under one arm, eyes unconsciously trail in the red reapers direction. Grell paid no mind to Sebastian's rather odd amount of attention, having barley notice that it had grown increasingly more obvious that the black butler was attempting to actually GAIN Grell's attention, rather than deter it like he normally did.

Unbeknownst to the present party, the butler had been sneaking out every chance he got to look for the missing girl, he could truly careless about her, but if it would bring Grell back to his normal mind state…Then the demon butler would stop at nothing to find her…even quite eating and sleeping.

In between searching and attending his normal butler duties, Sebastian had managed to find time to dote on his secret crush, in small ways that the young master would more than likely not notice. Such as speaking to Grell more often when no one was around, leaving flowers in the guest room the reaper currently occupied, leaving hand-made chocolates on his pillow, and even leaving him a bright red teddy bear with a cute little black bow about its neck.

Sebastian had been secretly in love with the red head since the first time they had fought that night so long ago, he wished often that they could of met under different circumstances, since his situation forced him to hide his feelings…Since it was Grell who had killed Madam Red, Bocchan could very easy order the demon butler to simply kill the reaper and because of this Sebastian did his best to distract the young lord from Grell and keep himself distant from the god of death as best he could.

If Grell hadn't been so distracted over the past weeks, he might have been ecstatic at the sudden attentiveness of his idol of affection and might of noticed or rather realized that the demon was the one leaving him gifts, unfortunately the red haired mans attention had been souly focused on locating his still missing friend, whilst he silently stared out the window, chin in hand and eyes distant.

The Undertaker, normally a peppy happy sort of person, not unlike Grell, was currently leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, staring at the floor through his fringe. William was sitting in one of the few chairs in the room, glaring at the desk Ciel was seated behind, without actually seeing it. Although the normally strict, no-nonsense, death god would not admit it, he had grown a soft spot for the missing reaper girl and her cheerful attitude and strange ability to quell Grell's stupid tendency to make more work for William than necessary.

Ciel opened his eye and gazed about the room, "I doubt she is alive, its been weeks, who ever kidnapped her has probably killed her by now." Four sets of eyes turned on the earl, three of them seething with rage at the comment, the last with a raised brow. The Undertaker advanced on the boy, opening his mouth the speak, but it was William who beat him to the punch, as the dark haired reaper was across the room in a flash and a loud smack echoed around the room.

Ciel placed a hand to his now stinging cheek and stared at the man before him, the reaper glared at the small earl, "Shut up!" His voice rose for the first time anyone knew of, no longer the even tempered monotone. "Take it back!" Grell screamed, already on his feet, pointing an angry finger at the boy across the room.

Ciel smirked, "Does the truth hurt?" He asked sadistically, a mischievous sparkle in his blue eye, Grell flinched as if he had been stabbed. Only Sebastian saw the broken look and the unshed tears in the red heads eyes, the reaper turned on his heels and stormed out of the room, flinging the door open with enough force to punch a hole in the wall.

Sebastian, bit his lip, forcing himself to remain composed and not run after the reaper. He composed himself and turned to Ciel with an even look, smiling a fake gentle smile, "Shall I make tea, Young Master?" He asked, Ciel didn't look up, returning to his earlier position. "Fine, make some desert to, I'm hungry and want something sweet."

"Yes, my Lord." The butler left at a leisurely pace, at least until he was outside the study, after that point the ran down the hall was swiftly as his sleep deprived legs would carry him, franticly scanning the rooms he passed for his blood red paradigm*.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the lateness! Hope you guys like it and I would love your thoughts on how I'm doing, particularly how well I'm portraying Alois ^_^' (I'm pretty sure I'm falling at catching his full personality.) Anyways…Reviews of all kinds are welcome, I'll to my best to reply to them in a swift and accurate manner. The Song is Crazed by David Guetta. I haven't decide yet, but the next chapter going to probably mainly Grell x Sebas-chan, I am also planning a one-shot(Perhaps a multi-shot) for the two later ^_~<em>

_*Has several meanings but in this case the mean is meant to be 'A lover or object of ones Affections' I found the mean some time ago on Google when I was confused by the lyrics of the song 'Paradigm' by We Are The Fallen._


	15. Stand in the Rain

_Stand in the Rain_

_She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, whats lost can be found…_

* * *

><p>Grell ran down numerous hallways, trying to get as far from the Phantomhive brat as he possibly could, after sometime he was theroley lost and his legs tired from running. He had been holding the flood of tears back up to this point, but they came out with the force of a breaking dam, the red reaper fell to his knees with his face in his hands as he released a choked sob.<p>

He had know the possibilities of Alyss's death rose more and more each passing day and he had been working feverously to find her, but couldn't find even a single lead, he had been trying his hardest to hold out the hope that his dear friend was ok.

But it seemed the young earl was as cruel as ever and insisted upon dashing his hopes with a few simple words, he wished so badly that the boy wasn't contracted to his Sebas-chan, then he could have free range to slaughter the little brat!

Grell released another broken sob, thoughts of his friend flooding his mind and his imagination taking hold and presenting the poor reaper with images of his friend in a bloody mangled mess, in a coffin, and finally being lowered into the ground. Grell folded himself into a tight little ball, hunched over with his head almost touching the floor as another broken sob escaped him, his shoulder shook.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back in the study…<em>

Undertaker glared at Ciel through the fringe of his hair, even with out seeing the rage in the silver reapers eyes, the boy could clearly feel the waves of hate running off the tall man like waves in the ocean. "I do believe I'll be taken' me leave now," The mortician turned away, opening the door, but stopping in its frame. "You are no longer welcome at my shop either, so you'll do good to stir clear little Earl of Darkness." With that said he left, leaving William alone with the earl, who simply brooded in his chair and stared after the funeral director.

Will looked after the legendary reaper as well and without a word followed after him, easily catching up to him in the hallway and walking beside him, the two walked in silence for sometime. "I'm going to go look for her…I don't care what that boy earl says, I shall find her and this time I will not let her out of my sight ever again!"

The silver haired man stopped, taking in a shaky breath, "…And if she has indeed passed on, then…" He took another breath and looked up at the ceiling over head, fringe still hiding his lime green orbs from view. "Then…I shall see to it she has a funeral fit for a goddess…" In his mind he added, 'And I'll shall swiftly follow her to the grave, we will never again be separated, not by life or death!'

A single tear rolled down the morticians pale face, falling to the floor as if in slow motion, hitting the ground with a sparkling splash in the light of the afternoon sun that flooded in through the windows.

* * *

><p>Sebastian turned another corner, following the scent of the floral perfume the Grell often wore, the reaper had definitely gone quite a ways through the house. A soft noise caught the butlers attention, causing the demon to stop and listen more closely…it sounded distinctly like a sob.<p>

Following the noise around the corner, the black butler located the one he had been seeking, the red head was hunched over on his knees in the middle of the hall, his then shoulders trembling with the force of his anguish.

Sebastian breath caught, for the first time he found himself at a lose for what he should do, should he simply scold the reaper, there by successfully keeping his secret hidden? Or throw caution to the wind and simply run of and comfort the distraught shinigami?

He hated this, the uncertainty and the enternal pain it caused him, it honestly made him wonder why he ever decided to make contracts with humans in the first place, they were such fickle and confusing, yet simple creatures. The demon grit his teeth, but they were also easy to manipulate, perhaps he could have a chance with the red head after all! He was demon, wasn't he? He could manage a relationship and the young earls demands with ease!

If he could handle the worthless servants each day, then surely he could do this too, with the master being none the wiser of what was occurring under his nose. And if he had too, he could simply threaten the boy into submission, that wouldn't all that difficult, right?

A satisfied smile spread across Sebastian's face, throwing caution to the wind, he marched over to Grell and scooped the sobbing reaper up bridal style.

The sudden movement and unexpected touch startled the reaper, forcing a yelp passed his lips, he blushed dark red and looked up to see who had picked him up, his eyes went wide when they registered who the person was. "Sebastian?" He whispered breathlessly, the butler did not reply, only offered a small smile that was both kind, lacking the normal cynical nature that the butler often used.

Grell went very still, it actually frightened him not knowing what the demon could possibly be thinking, was he intending to hurt him? Or simply get him out of the way?

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the lateness again, my right hand is pretty screwed up right now and im having difficulty typing properly…So updates might take a while… Song: Stand in the Rain by Superchick<em>


	16. Are You With Me? Pt 1

**Are you with me? Pt. 1**

Well have I judged a book by how its bound

Am I lost or am I found

And are you with me

Are you with me now

Come back from the dead

You've been inside your head for too long

Are you with me now

Find the places that scare you

Come on I dare you

Are you with me

Are you with me

* * *

><p>It was late in the night, when a woman knocked upon the Phantomhive's door, bearing an invitation. Ciel, Sebastian, and three extremely angry reapers, sat in the Study of the manor house once again. William sat on the couch once more, a very tired looking Grell next to him, while Undertaker stood in the door.<p>

"Well? Why do you call us here at this hour, Lord Earl?" The Undertaker asked, wishing to leave and begin searching once more, William could tell with out asking that was what the older reaper wished. Ciel smirked, feeling like the man with the answer who could drive them all insane waiting.

"I have received a rather interesting invitation from the Earl of Trancy this evening…" Ciel began, the funeral director scoffed at him, growling angrily at the boy. "So? What does that have to do with Alyssin? You s-" Ciel cut off the silver reapers rant by nodding to Sebastian, who proceeded to read aloud the invitation.

"Dear Earl Phantomhive and Friends,

You have been invited to a 'Golden Afternoon' with 'Red King' and his 'Alice' at the Trancy Estate, Saturday at Noon. Please feel free to be as late or early as you like. This is a costume party and you will be required to dress in a 'Wonderland-ish' way.

Wishing to remove your heads,

Alois 'The Red King' Trancy and Alyssin 'The Pretty Alice' Snow

Undertaker's, William's, and Grell's mouths all dropped, glancing between themselves, before looking to the Earl. "So…What are we going to do?" Grell asked, already out of his seat, William stood as well, ready to do what ever was necessary.

Ciel smirked, "We are going shopping for costumes, of course. And then we shall discuss the rescue plans, the sooner we have that annoying reaper girl the sooner I've got all of you out of my home!" The boy said cheerfully, three reapers dashed out of the room, none even stopping to call the boy down for the insult.

* * *

><p>Two days later the plan was set and the costumes on, Ciel as the 'Door Mouse', Sebastian 'The White Rabbit', William 'The March Hare', Grell 'The Cheshire Cat', and finally Undertaker as 'The Mad Hatter'.<p>

The five of them were in the carriage on the way to the Trancy estate at that very moment, discussing the plan again, which was very simple. William, Grell, and Sebastian would distract Claude and Alois toward the end of tea, they would start a fight if they had to. While Undertaker grabbed Alyssin and Ciel and made a daring escape. They would meet back at the ministry, the one place the blonde Earl could not reach them.

* * *

><p>Alyss and Alois sat at a long table, numerous tea pots and cups of all sizes, shapes, and patterns were layed out before them. Alyssin was nervous and excited, when she had first told Alois of her friends he had not been very enthusiastic until she mentioned that they knew Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian, this had gotten Alois highly excited and he had sent out invitations for tea immediately.<p>

Alyssin had no idea the boy was so attracted to Ciel, if she had known she probably would of exploited the fact before then and not been stuck with the crazy little blonde child. Some time passed in silence, Alois growing very impatient and agitated by the minute. He had already tortured Hannah and driven the poor girl away, much to Alyss's dismay.

Alyssin sent another worried glance at the blonde, though he had never actually attacked her before, she had no doubt if he was mad enough he would. She silently prayed Shiro and the Phantomhive boy would arrive soon, lest she be forced to defend herself.

Lucky her too, because Claude chose that moment to announce that the tea party guests had arrived and even had them following him to the table. The white reapers heart raced, her eyes seeking the Undertaker immediately, but to her displeasure he had his eyes hidden leaving her unsure if he was even looking at her or not.

Her pink eyes sought out Grell next and she smiled warmly at the worried looking red head, she stifled a giggle at his costume. Will was next, he gave her a curt sort of nod and she smiled at him too. All this happened in only seconds, unnoticed by a preoccupied Alois who had moved from the head of the table and sat beside Ciel, talking the navy haired boy's ear off.

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long guys, I've had a lot to deal with recently, but my hand is finally getting better ^_^'''' Thank you all for your patients and reveiws, I'll try to get the next part up soon.<p>

Song: Are you with me by Sixx A.M


	17. The Walk

I wanted to thank you all for reading this story and sticking with it, despite my slow updating! I feel so happy knowing so many people like my story! So thank you all for reading and all the wonderful reviews! ~3

* * *

><p>The Walk<p>

Alright then,

I could keep your number for a rainy day.

That's where this ends.

No mistakes no misbehaving.

I was doing so well.

Could we just be friends?

I feel a weakness coming on.

It's not meant to be like this.

Not what I planned at all.

I don't want to feel like this.

Yeah.

No it's not meant to be like this.

Not what I planned at all.

I don't want to feel like this.

So that makes it all your fault.

* * *

><p>While the 'Golden Afternoon' was taking place at Trancy Manor, another rescue plan had been hatched, unbeknownst to the Earl Phantomhive, his butler or the red and black reapers.<p>

This plan had been made the day before by the Undertaker himself, the older reaper did not trust the Phantomhive boy in the least and had gone back to the Shinigami Library to retrieve a certain puppet who had been locked up in his apartment for far too long.

Drocell, being the master of puppets and shadows alike, was slinking about the Trancy grounds, waiting for the opportune moment to attack and save Alyss with the silver reapers help. Truth be told, puppet or not, he still had a soul and feelings. The ginger puppet master thought of the white reapers as his 'Fair Lady' his truest master and wanted nothing more than to be her hero, despite the fact he did not outwardly show it.

And so he had jumped at the chance to help Alyssin when the Undertaker had come to him with the plan.

* * *

><p>The silence was stifling, the only sound was the clink of the silverware as those at the table drank their tea. The silver reaper, who's eyes at that moment were hidden, kept his sights on Alyss, who had been forced to sit next to the Trancy boy.<p>

A sudden thud made everyone jump and glance to the blonde earl, who had stood and slammed his hands on the table, a creepy smile on his face. "Switch places!" The older earl shrieked, everyone stood and slowly moved to new seats at the massive table.

Ciel had the unfortunate luck of Alois ending up next to him again, Sebastian seemed oddly happy with his own arrangement as he ended up next to Grell, while William was next to the Trancy's butler, Claude. Alyssin was hiding her joy well, she ended up next to the silver reaper himself, who nodded to her and secretly took her hand beneath the table to reassure the white reaper.

"I'm growing bored of tea, why don't we have a ball now? Claude prepare a ball fit for the 'Red King'!" The blonde demanded, looking to his butler, who was dressed as the 'Knave of Hearts'. "Yes, Your Highness." The gold eyed man replied, while his master stood and ran to Alyss.

"Lets all go inside until the ball is ready, come on, Alyss-chan!" The blonde said excitedly, grabbing the pale girls hand and dragging her to Ciel, who's hand he also grabbed. The elder earl lead everyone into the drawing room of Trancy manor, much to the dismay of his guests.

Alois seated Alyss and Ciel on a small couch, putting himself between them, a bright happy grin on the older earls face. The Undertaker put a sly grin on his face and picked Alyssin up, much to everyone's shock, and seated himself in her former seat; Before sitting the white reaper on his lap, causing her to blush a deep scarlet.

"What's the matter, M'dear? Do I not make a comfortable cushion?" The silver haired hatter chuckled, causing the white reaper to giggle softly. Beside them Alois was thoroughly distracting himself trying to get Ciel to let him hold the smaller boy in his lap, failing miserable in doing so.

Across the room, Grell had seated himself, rather stiffly, in a chair. William stayed standing, watching everyone with his usual annoyed expression. Sebastian stood in the door way for several moments, seemingly observing the room to which he had entered, before his crimson eyes fell on Grell.

A smirk formed in the demons face, he crossed the room to the red reaper and repeated what the Undertaker had done only moments earlier, earning a gasp from the red head and silence from everyone else.

"S-Sebas-chan? Wha-What are you doing?" Grell stammered, he was elated to be held like he was, but also nervous; So many people to see and the demon seemed unaffected. "I'm holding you. Did you not want that, Grell?" Sebastian asked evenly, staring into Grell's acidic green eyes. The red head did not reply, but a hot blush spread across his pale face.

Undertaker was the one to break the stifling silence that followed this event…by busting out in a loud laughter, something he hadn't done during the time he had been away from Alyssin. The white reaper in his lap smiled warmly at him, before glancing at Alois, who had ceased his struggle with Ciel to stare at her.

The blonde earl's expression was unreadable and that worried Alyss, she feared perhaps he was angry and awaited his outburst. Alois never had the chance to get angry, Claude entered the room and informed the guest that the ball was ready.

* * *

><p>Alois grabbed Ciel's hand once more when the teens made it outside, twirling the younger earl out onto the dance floor just as the 'Radetzky March' started; The blonde earl giggled happily, while Ciel looked as gloomy as ever.<p>

The two danced for sometime and Ciel gradually relaxed and, without warning, took the lead in the Waltz that started to play. The navy haired teen twirled the blonde earl around the dance floor, surprising everyone and especially Alois, who blushed darkly.

A small, elated, smile spread across the elder earl's face. Alois could feel his heart skip a beat when the smile was returned by the boy in his arms, although Ciel's smile was a bit softer.

Ciel was enjoying himself, much to his own shock, he never actually thought he might enjoy the blonde's company…'Yet here I am dancing with him as if we were lovers…' The navyette thought looking up slightly to stare into Alois's baby blue eyes, his heart beating a bit faster as he stared at the surprisingly calm earl.

'Perhaps I should spend more time with him…Maybe we could get to know each other better. He might not be as terrible as I first thought…'

* * *

><p>The Undertaker took Alois's distraction as a chance to sneak Alyssin away, grabbing the white reaper's hand, he lead her toward the edge of the garden. Just when the two thought they were home free however, a loud angry shriek was heard and all eyes fell to a very angry Alois, who was glaring at Alyssin; Ciel stood in shock less than a foot away, his eye searching out and finding the reason for the blondes sudden outburst.<p>

"No! Your not leaving! You can't have my Alyss! Claude I order you, stop them!" The blonde shrieked, pointing at the silver reaper, who wasted no time in drawing his ancient Scythe. Claude bowed to Alois, "Yes, your Highness."

* * *

><p>I'll have the next one up soon, I hope you guys enjoyed this one!<p>

Song: The Walk by Imogen Heap


	18. Are You With Me? Pt 2

Are you with me? Pt. 2

_The years they took their toll_

_And all the things I can't control_

_Come back to haunt me now_

_Almost taunt me now_

_What's left to be afraid of_

_We found out what we are made of_

_And we've come this far_

_We both have the scars_

* * *

><p>Alyssin's eyes widened, she had reached out to stop Shiro from attacking, but it did her no good, the silver reaper had already leapt into action. The clang of gold silverware against the ancient blade of the Undertaker's scythe filled the air, soon followed by the rev of a chainsaw and the snap of sheers.<p>

As the three on one fight dragged on, Ciel came to his senses and quickly approached a laugh Alois, hoping to get some sense into the maniac blonde. "Trancy, you have to stop this none sense! You cant keep Snow here like some sort of pet!" The navy haired boy tried to reason, receiving a growl from the blonde who shoved him away.

"And why not? At least she is kind to me! She keeps me company and tells me stories, that's a hell of a lot more than everyone else!" The blonde roared over the fighting and suddenly Ciel felt bad for the older earl, having never realized exactly how lonely the blonde really was.

"Alois…Regardless of what she does for you, she still has a life of her own to live…" The younger earl said gently, looking into the older ones ocean blue eyes, Alois flinched slightly. "But I…-" Alois was about to speak when three horrified shouts caught his and Ciel's attention, dragging their eyes to the dance floor with equally shocked expression.

* * *

><p>Moments before….<p>

Grell was thrown back, slamming his back painfully into the table that had been set to the side and sliding to fall onto the other side with a loud thud. Sebastian, who had merely been watching the fight with a Simi-amused expression up to that point, growled deeply and lunged into the fray after Claude.

The Undertaker used the distraction to swing his scythe at the golden eyed demon, only to accidentally strike Sebastian when Claude managed throw the man in his path. The Phantomhive butler crashed to the floor with a sickening splash, blood and Cinematic Data flowing freely from his lithe form.

The silver reaper winced, but had no time to check on the man as Claude lunged for him, forcing his attain back to the fight. The Trancy butler lunged back as William's sheers nearly took off his head, he swung his arm and sent several knives in the silver ones direction, before turning on the black reaper.

Undertaker managed to dodge all but tow knives, one embedded itself in his arm, while the other grazed his right leg. The silverette growled under his breath and lunged forward, not caring that his hat had long since fallen free. Shiro held the scythe high, about to strike Claude, aiming to slice the demon in half.

Not far away, Grell had managed to pulled himself to his feet, blood dripping down his face and soaking his already red hair and turning is almost black in places. His acid green eyes scanned the area and fell on Sebastian with shocked horror, "Sebby? Sebas-chan?" He shrieked, running over to the still shocked demon who had yet to so much as twitch. The red head fell to his knees beside Sebastian and carefully pulled the raven haired man into his lap, one hand supporting his head, "Sebby? Are you ok? Hey! Come on, you can't tell me this little nick put you out?" He pleaded worriedly, sighing in relief when crimson eyes finally focused on his acidic green ones.

Sebastian sat up with a slight cough, "I'm alright, just a little shocked was all…" He panted, pulled himself to his feet and looking at Grell as he too stood up. "Are you sure?" The red reaper asked softly and Sebastian chuckled, though with some difficulty. "I'm fine, lets get this over with, shall we?" He asked and Grell nodded, ready to follow the demon to hell if the case arose.

Claude smirked, knife to scythe with the Undertaker, as he was starting to over power the reaper. The gold eyed demon swung his foot out, nailing the silver reaper in the gut and fast as lightning kicking the weapon from his hands, before at last sending him flying.

The silver reaper landed with a painful thunk on the floor, his companion about to come to his aid, until Claude snapped his fingers. "I wouldn't move if I was you, those threads are razor shop and the smallest movement with slice you all to pieces in seconds." He stated coldly, receiving five identical glares.

"Damn him!" Grell growled under his breath, baring his own razor sharp teeth, William and Sebastian both silently agreed with him as they watched helplessly on. The gold demon smirked and approached the Undertaker slowly, rearing back a clawed hand, ready to slice off the silverette's head.

Just as the demon was with in seconds of his kill, something white and blue shot into his path, taking the blow instead. A collective of gasps filled the room to silence, "Alyss…" The Undertaker breathed, staring at the white haired girl that now shielded him, unable to see the blood that was now rushing down her small arms.

"No…I will not let you hurt them anymore, Claude. Wither or not Alois likes it, I'm going home!" The white reaper shouted, her own silver and blue scythe drawn and swinging at the demon, who leapt away. Fierce pink eyes flashed dangerously as the white haired reaper lunged after her prey, swing her weapon at lightening fast speeds and landed at least one successfully blow, sending the demon flying.

Claude growled and lunged at her, catching her by surprise and knocking the weapon from the inexperienced reapers hands, he knocked her to the ground. Without giving the girl a chance to react, the gold demon jumped on top of her and wrapped his clawed hands about her neck; Squeezing the air from his lungs with ease as he hoisted her into the air.

A sick sadistic grin spread across his face as he took one of his ands and plunged it into the girls rib cage and out the other side, blood splattering in all directions. "Alyss!"

* * *

><p>Heh~ The evil cliffhanger! XD No worries I'll have the next one up soon, it will quiet possibly be the end, but I'm not sure yet ^_^ btw, I'm not so great at fight scene's, so I hope this one was sufficient. ^_^''''<p>

Song: Are you with me by Sixx A.M


	19. Hey, Sexy Lady!

Hey, Sexy Lady!

Let me use-use-use-use you up tonight

Gimme your-your-your-your-your-your mind

I got a right to know if this is mu-

Now get the fuck up!

* * *

><p>"Alyss!" Undertaker yelled, reaching out helpless to the girl, watching as if everything were in slow motion her body fell to the floor with a sickening crimson splash. Emerald green eyes began to water, tears falling forth slowly, a slow, disbelieving smile spread across the silver reaper's face. "Alyssin? Love, wake up…Its not time to sleep yet, r-remember? Please…Alyssin…M-my, precious…Snowflake…" His voice quivered with each word, Claude stood by smiling, enjoying the tormented look in the shinigami's eyes.<p>

The white reaper laid very still, her cloths and hair slowly being stained red, all around she could hear outraged cries of anguish from her friends, but no ones voice stuck out more than Shiro's. "Alyssin…Please, you can't leave me yet! I have so much I want you to remember, so much I want to do with you still! Alyssin! Please!" The Undertaker screamed desperately, Claude laughed and approached him.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear Shinigami. You will soon join her!" Claude raised his hand, but when he tried to bring it down he found he was unable to move. "Huh?" The amber eyed demon looked at his wrist, eyes going wide, strings were wrapped firmly around his arm, keeping him in place. "What!"

"And I thought to my self, you have harmed my mistress and so I shall turn you into one of my precious dolls!" A monotone voice spoke out from no where, followed by its creator. Drocell stepped from the shadows, the other end of the strings in his expertly crafted fingers, he shifted his hands and produced more string which wrapped around Claude's other hand. The demon growled, yanking hard on the strings and unbalancing Drocell, forcing him to stumble forward, a shocked expression on his face. "I will be no ones toy!" The demon butler growled, forcing the puppet master toward him, ready to tear him to shreds.

He had the puppet by the neck, holding him high in the air, the demon chuckled. Grell gasped not far away, hands held to his mouth, first Alyssin, now Drocell too? The crimson reaper had grown quiet fond of the doll maker over the few months he had lived in the Library and it killed him to be so helpless, his acid eyes turned to Sebastian in hopes the demon knew what to do, but Sebastian was glaring intently at Claude, a slow smirk spreading across his face. Grell looked to see what was causing Sebastian's suddenly lifted mood and grinned in sheer joy at the sight he saw.

Claude sqeezed his fingers about the puppet's neck slowly crushing the wood, but his chest suddenly exploded in agonizing pain and he cringed, dropping Drocell. The demon looked at his chest through slightly watering eyes, what he saw astounded him, the blade tip of a silver scythe was protruding through his chest, releasing his cinematic records for all to see. "D-damn you…" He mumbled, screaming when the weapon was pulled from him and he fell forward, struggling to turn and see whom had managed to attack him. Claude's golden eyes widen considerably, above him, bleeding and breathing heavily, stood Alyssin.

"No one, hurts my friends! No one! And no is taking Shiro away from me!" She yelled, swinging the scythe down and striking the demon across the chest and through the spider threads, his response was a yell of pain.

* * *

><p>Undertaker shot to his feet and ran to Alyssin, just as her weapon vanished and she slid to the ground, he caught her in his arms and slid to the ground with her. "Alyssin? Love, speak to me, please?" He murmured, the others were already gathering around them, Grell in tears and Sebastian trying to calm him.<p>

The white reaper smiled weakly, "S-shiro…I wanted to t-tell you…" She spoke hardly above a whisper, Shiro leaned in so he could hear he better, eyes watering with unshed tears. "Yes, Love what is it?" Her eyes fell shut and he felt panic bubbling up in his chest, "I-I wanted to tell you…I r-remembered…E-everything, even the locket…I l-love you so m-much, Shiro…Don't ever forget that…Okay?" She muttered voice growing weaker with each passing second, tears cascaded down the Undertaker's face. "I promise not forget, just don't leave me again, please! Alyssin!" He said loudly, holding her close, her breathing had become so shallow.

"We need to get her to the Library, now! She still as a chance, Undertaker, but we have to hurry!" William said, kneeling beside the legendary reaper, who nodded quickly and picked Alyssin up bridal style. Grell looked to Sebastian, demons could not enter the Shinigami realm, at least not that he knew of. The butler, as if sensing the thoughts of the Shinigami in his arms, looked down and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be waiting at the manor when you return, Grell." Grell smiled through his tears and nodded, following the others into the Library and leaving Sebastian, Ciel, Alois and a half conscious Claude alone.

Alois was in tears two, for he had never meant for Claude to harm Alyssin, he was on his knees, hands held over his blue eyes as he watched the Shinigami leave. Ciel knelt beside the blonde and did the one thing Sebastian had never ever expected to see the boy do, especially to Alois. Ciel wrapped his small arms around the older Earl and held him, cooing sweet little nothings in an attempt to comfort him.

* * *

><p>No this is not the end, there is more, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter none the less. ^_^<p>

Song: Hey Sexy Lady by Skrillex!


	20. Because you Live!

_**Because you live!**_

Because you live and Breath,

Because you believe in me,

There are twice as many stars in the sky!

* * *

><p>The Shinigami infirmary was a buzz of activity after Undertaker, William, and Grell arrived with a barely alive Alyssin. Already she had been taken off by the Nursing staff to be treated, the others being forced to stay in the hall to keep them out of the way. Hours passed, feeling like years as Shiro sat on the floor closest to the door, staring at the wall with the most dead expression anyone had ever seen on the usually happy reapers face.<p>

Grell sat in the only chair, a nurse attending to the cut on his head, though he paid her no mind, to busy bouncing his foot and gnawing his lip in worry. William stood against the wall, staring at the door, his own expression stern, yet worried. Finally a nurse emerged from the room, looking tired, but triumphant. "She has a collapsed lung…It'll take time, but she'll be ok…" She smiled at them and the three darted past her to run into the room, Undertaker was the first to reach the bed, grabbing Alyss's hand in one of his own.

* * *

><p>Days later…<p>

Alyssin awoke, feeling exhausted and sore, she lifted her head and looked around; Mildly shocked to find she was not in the Trancy Manor. "G'Moring sleepy head…" Someone muttered, lifting his silver head from the edge of the bed, smiling softly. "Good morning Shiro." Alyss murmured back tiredly, squeezing the hand hold hers, smiling back. Shiro leaned up and placed a kiss to her forehead, "Feeling better?" He asked, she chuckled softly, wincing when she found it hurt to do so. "A little I guess…"

Undertaker bit his lip when she winced, he had not meant to put her in pain, but he slowly smiled; Reaching out to brush the hair from her face. "May I ask you something?" She blinked at him and nodded slowly, curiously, he leaned up to whisper in her ear; He face turned a brilliant shade of red that would have made _**Grell **_jealous! "Yes! Of course I will!" She smiled brightly and turned her head, meaning to place a kiss to his cheek, only to be met by his lips. Her eyes went wide, but she smiled into the kiss and kissed back, sighing happily.

* * *

><p>Forgive the short ending ^^' I'm not good at lengthy ones! I hope you guys enjoyed this tale! R&amp;R?<p>

Song: Because you Live by Jesse Mccartney


End file.
